The Family I Love
by CSINYfan6
Summary: Sequal to The Life I Love:  Austin and Brett Morgan don't have a normal family, but thats ok with them. A life with guns and danger is way more exciting to them. Take a peek inside the world of Jasam as parents to teenagers, its going to be a bumpy ride!
1. Meet the kids of Port Charles

**Meet the kids of Port Charles.**

The Morgan Family- Jason and Sam Morgan.

**Austin Emily Morgan: 16. **Long chocolate brown hair and piercing blue eyes makes her irresistible to the boys, but the fact that she is daddy's little girl means all the boys are fearful of getting to close.

**Brett Daniel Morgan: 15. **Light blonde hair and baby blue eyes**. **His personality is just like his dad's and that fearlessness can sometimes get him into trouble.

The Spencer Family- Lucky and Elizabeth Spencer. (Just moved back from London)

**Liam Lorenzo Spencer: 16. **Blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He's sensible and responsible just like his father, but when it comes to a certain girl...his sensible and responsible qualities go out the window.

**(Cameron and Jake aren't in this story at first, but I'm going to throw some Jake in there eventually.)**

**Lillian Audrey Spencer (Lilly): 15. **Spitting image of her mother. Very smart and beautiful.

The Corinthos Family- Sonny and Olivia Corinthos.

**Clayton Michael Corinthos (Clay): 16. **With a head full of dark brown hair, and heart-melting dimples, Clay is the heart breaker of Port Charles. He's best friends with Brett Morgan and the "big brother" of Austin (Even though he's younger), beating up anyone that does her wrong. Since he was old enough to remember his dad and Jason had always told him "Look after Austin." and that's what he did.

The Jacks Family: Jasper and Carly Jacks.

**Jocelyn John Jacks: 17. **The younger version of her mother in more ways than one. Her beauty and outgoing personality makes her the wild child. Best Friends with Austin Morgan.

The Drake Family: Patrick and Robin Drake.

**Noah Robert Drake: 16. **Looks just like his father and also inherited his "I'm hot and I know it" attitude. (Best friends with Clay Corinthos and Brett Morgan.)

I thought it would be fun to have a preview of how I see the characters, they will change as they get older and when that happens I'll give you guys an update. There will also be more characters added along the way:) I don't own anything. First Chapter should be up shortly...Thanks and please REVIEW:)


	2. All Grown Up

**Chapter One: All Grown Up.**

"Morning Mom." Austin said walking into the kitchen a grabbing an apple.

"Morning, have you seen your brother?" Sam asked looking up the stairs. "Brett! Get a move on, your going to be late for school!"

"He already left, Clay picked him up half an hour ago." Austin said.

"Well, I'm glad he told me." Sam said sarcastically. "Does your dad know?"

"Do I know what?" Jason asked entering the kitchen kissing Austin on the head and then Sam.

"That Brett left without telling anyone." Austin said ratting out her brother.

"I'll talk to him." Jason said, reassuring Sam.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Well, I'm going to be late for the first day back to school." Austin said picking up her keys. "Has anyone seen my-"

Sam held up the leather jacket.

"Thanks mom, your the best." She kissing her mom and dad, before throwing her leather jacket on and walking out the door.

"I'm telling you man, she's hot." Brett smiled.

"Way out of your league." Clayton laughed.

"Just because I'm a freshman and she's a senior, doesn't mean I don't have a shot." He protested.

"Yeah, yeah." Clay smiled.

"I wonder were Austin is?" Brett looked around.

"Right there." Clay pointed to the parking lot.

Austin pulled into the parking lot, and whipped her black mustang convertible into one of the parking spaces.

She locked her car and then made eye contact with Brett, before angrily walking over to him and Clay.

"Nice going, genius." She said unzipping her black leather jacket. "Next time you leave, you might want to tell someone."

"You cover for me?" He asked.

"Nope." She chuckled. "I'm not getting in trouble because of your slip, sorry bro."

"Morning Clay." Austin said turning her direction towards him.

"Austin, beautiful as always." He laughed.

"Don't try to butter me up." She stared at him. "This year is going to be different than last year, no protecting me. I'll be fine."

"It's the Corinthos blood. It's in my genes." He said flashing his dimples.

"I'm not kidding, Clay." She smiled. "I'll never get a date."

"That's the point." He laughed.

"Yeah, well, no more." She said before she walked away.

Brett and Clay watched her walk into Port Charles High and they both had to admit, she was one of the most gorgeous girls at the school. And that's why Clay had to protect her from getting her heart broken by someone who didn't deserve it in the first place.

"What can I get you sweetheart?" Mike asked Austin.

"Nothing, thanks. I'm meeting JJ." Austin smiled.

"If you change your mind, it's on the house."

Austin thanked him. Mike always seemed to be a nice man and she knew that he was her uncle Sonny's father and Clay's Grandfather.

She sat down at the bar, while she waited for JJ to show.

"Can I get a hot chocolate to go." She heard someone say beside her.

She turned to see a guy, that looked to be about her age. She knew he could drive because he was holding car keys.

"Are you new?" She asked.

"Is it that obvious?" He turned to her and stared at her with his brown eyes.

"I know just about everyone in Port Charles and I've never seen you before." She smiled.

"Just moved here from Paris."

"Doesn't sound like it." Austin said not hearing an accient.

"I lived in New York until I was five, and then we moved to London." He smiled. "My parents used to live her when they were younger, my age and my aunt still lives here."

"My parents too, my dad's lived her since he was like ten, and my mom came not long after." She smiled. "They have this whole, tragic but romantic love story going on, kind of hard to live up to."

"I know what ya mean." He smiled. "But I heard just about everyone in Port Charles has their own twisted love story."

"True." Austin smiled. "So, you have a name?"

"Liam, Liam Spencer." Liam said extending his hand.

Austin slid her hand into his. "Nice to meet you."

"Do I get to know yours?

"Maybe." Austin smiled. "Where do you go to school?"

"Port Charles High. You?"

"Same." Austin said and then turned around seeing Clay walking toward them.

"Is there a problem?" Clay asked.

"No, Clay. Go away!"

"Your new here, so I'm going to let you go with a warning." Clay smiled just like his father. "She's off limits, unless you want trouble."

Liam nodded.

"I'll be in the car. I'm giving you two minutes to wrap this up." Clay said to Austin.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine."

When Clay walked out the door of Kelly's, Austin turned back to Liam. "Sorry, about my overprotective friend."

"That's okay." He smiled. "I like trouble."

She nodded with a smile and then turned to leave.

"So I'll see you around?" Liam called after her.

Austin turned back and smiled. "Yeah, you will."

"Did you guys have a good first day?" Sam asked as they all four sat down for dinner.

"Oh yeah." Brett smiled. "We have this new girl, and she is hot!"

"Brett." Jason said shaking his head.

"Is she from London?" Austin asked.

He nodded. " Yep."

"I think I met her brother today at Kelly's."

"Really?" Jason asked.

Sam gave him a look.

"Yeah, their parents used to live here and they have family here."

"Huh, I wonder if we know them?" Sam asked Jason.

"His last names Spencer." Austin said taking a bite of her dinner.

Jason and Sam both looked at each other, trying to hide the shocked feeling they both had.


	3. French Class

**Chapter Two: French Class**

Austin walked into her French class and took a seat in the back. She knew most of the people in the class, but none of them she hung out with.

She breathed a sigh of relief when Jocelyn walked through the door. Her hand shot up, motioning her best friend over.

"Thank God your in here, too." Jocelyn said sitting down in the desk beside Austin.

Jocelyn Jacks was one of the prettiest girls Austin had ever seen. She looked just like her mother, Tall, blonde and beautiful.

Noah Drake walked in next and smiled seeing Austin and Jocelyn sitting in the back.

"I'm a lucky man." He said sitting his books in front of Jocelyn.

"I didn't know you were a man, when did that happen?" Austin laughed.

Noah fake laughed. "Very funny."

Jocelyn nudged Austin. "Bitch one and Bitch two."

Austin looked up seeing the snobby Brittney Anderson and Caitlin Clark walk into the class.

"This I'll be interesting." Austin smiled.

They both laughed as the two girls sat down, but the next person to walk into French class was someone Austin didn't expect. It was Liam.

He walked through the rows and stopped at the desk in front of Austin. "Is this seat taken?"

Austin shook her head. "Nope."

This was defiantly going to be interesting.

The school day was finally over and Austin couldn't wait to get home. She had a ton of homework and it was only the second day of Junior year.

She walked outside, fishing in her purse for her keys and before she knew it she smacked into someone.

"Ow, shit." She said rubbing her head. "Sorry."

Austin looked up at Liam, who was rubbing his head also.

"We should really quit meeting like this." He smiled. "People will talk."

Austin laughed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm good. You?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled.

"I should go, again, sorry." She said walking away.

"Wait." He said catching up to her. "At least let me walk you to your car."

She nodded. "Okay."

"So, I was wondering why your taking French, don't you know it already."

"Yeah, but the teacher doesn't know that." He smiled. "I thought it would be easy."

"Me too, but after today, I'm not so sure." She smiled.

"I could help you sometime...if you wanted."

"I would, definatly." Austin nodded. "This is me."

She hit the unlock button and opened her door, sitting her books down.

"Thanks for walking me." She said.

"No problem, Austin" He smiled as he turned and walked away.

She walked into the house, throwing her books and keys on the counter.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Austin spat.

"Austin, language!" Sam scolded her.

"I asked you a question." Austin said looking at Clay.

"Your not still mad about yesterday are you?" He smiled.

She crossed her arms.

"I guess that's a yes." Brett said rounding the corner.

"Whatever." She said picking her keys up again.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked walking back into the kitchen.

"Out." Austin said. "Please call me when HE leaves."

She slammed the door behind her.

Austin knocked at the door. "Please be home, please be home."

Carly opened the door. "Austin, what a nice surprise."

"Hi, aunt Carly. Is Jocelyn home?"

"Sorry sweetie, she's not. Is everything okay?"

Austin shook her head, no.

"Come in, Jax isn't here either. We can talk." Carly smiled.

"Thanks." Austin said walking into the living room and sitting down on the couch.

"Are you hungry?" Carly asked.

"No, thanks."

Carly sat down beside her. "What's on your mind?"

"There's this new kid at school, Liam. He's really cute and I think I might like him, but Clay won't get off my back long enough for me to find out." She sighed. "It's like, between my dad, Uncle Sonny and Clay weather I can like someone, it's not fair."

"Have you told Clay to back off?"

"Like a million times."

"Well, I know this isn't what you want to hear, but he's only doing it because he cares."

"Your right, I don't want to hear that."

Carly smiled. "Than I guess you'll have to be sneaky about it. Don't let Clay see you and Liam together."

"Thanks Aunt Carly." Austin smiled.

"Anytime." Carly hugged her.

A/N: I loved writing the Carly/Austin part:) So sweet! Tell me what you guys think, please:)


	4. The First Date

Chapter Three: First Date

Austin looked around her room. All the clothes in her closet were one the floor and she couldn't find anything to wear.

She picked up some skin tight dark blue jeans and slid them on, while shaking out her black button up shirt.

Looking in the mirror, Austin was pretty pleased with her outfit choice. She zipped up her black knee high boots and threw on a long necklace and some bracelets before grabbing her purse and heading downstairs.

"Wow" Sam smiled when she saw Austin.

"Thanks." Austin said running her fingers through her curled brown hair.

"Where are you guys going?" Sam asked.

Austin shrugged. "He didn't say, did dad decide on my curfew?"

"Eleven." Jason said walking into the living room. "Fair?"

She smiled. "Fair."

"What time's he picking you up?" Her mother asked.

"I'm meeting him at his house." Austin laughed. "You guys would have embarrassed me!"

"Ugh! We wouldn't have!" Sam defended herself.

"So, I shouldn't make Max and Milo follow you?" Jason smiled.

"Dad" Austin kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be fine."

They both hugged her.

"We'll be here, if you need us." Sam called as Austin walked to her car.

"Love you." Austin smiled before getting in her car.

She walked up to the front door and nervously knocked on it.

Liam opened the door with a smile. "Hey."

"Hi" Austin smiled.

"Uh, my parents kind of want to meet you." He said inviting her in.

She nodded. "Okay."

Austin walked beside him through the living room and into the kitchen.

"Mom, Dad." Liam said making Lucky and Elizabeth look up from what they were doing. "This is Austin."

Austin smiled and said hi, to Elizabeth and Lucky.

"We should get going." Liam said.

"Have fun." Lucky smiled.

Hearing the front door close, Elizabeth looked over at Lucky. "She looks just like Sam."

Lucky nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"Your mom looks familiar, I think I've seen her somewhere." Austin said as they pulled out of the driveway in his silver Jeep Wrangler.

"Probably at the store or something, it's a pretty small town." Liam smiled.

Austin nodded, but that wasn't it and she knew it. She had seen Elizabeth somewhere else.

Austin smiled as they pulled into the Port Charles Fair. "I had a feeling you'd take me here."

"You wanna play some games?" Liam asked.

Austin nodded. "Sure, as long as you win me something."

He smiled. "Okay."

"So are you going to try out for the baseball team?" Austin asked holding the pink bear he had one for her, by knocking down all the milk bottles.

Liam nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

"You should, I mean, your really good."

"Thanks." Liam smiled.

"Well, I really didn't expect to see you here." Clay smiled approaching the two of them.

"Likewise." Austin glared at him.

Clay's smile faded when he saw Liam. "Your with him?" He asked in disgust.

"Yes, I am. Do you have a problem with that?" She crossed her arms.

Clay was about to speak when Austin cut him off. "My parents already know, Clay. They don't care and you shouldn't either."

"Give us a minute, would ya _kid_." Clay smiled.

"No, that's okay. We were just leaving." Austin said turning to leave with Liam.

"Wait a minute." He grabbed her arm.

"Clay, let go of me!" Austin yelled trying to jerk her arm free.

"I just want to talk to you for a minute."

"Stop, your hurting me, Clay!"

"Hey!" Liam pushed Clay. "Back off man!"

Clay let go of Austin and moved towards Liam. "Did you say something?"

"I said to back off!"

Clay shoved Liam and Liam countered with a punch to the face, knocking Clay to the ground.

"Come on, let's go!" Austin grabbed Liam's hand as they ran out of the carnival only hearing Clay's threats in the background.

"I'm sorry." Austin apologized once they got into the car.

"It's not your fault." He said looking at her and then at his swollen hand.

"Let me see." She said gently taking his hand.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." He promised.

"Still you need to get some ice on it." Austin half smiled.

He nodded. "This isn't really what I had in mind for our fist date."

"I guess that means we'll have to have another."

Liam leaned over to Austin and kissed her gently on the lips.


	5. Corinthos Vs Morgan

Chapter Four: Corinthos Vs. Morgan

Austin rolled over in her bed hearing her alarm go off. She smacked it and then reached for her cell phone. Her cell phone had been the reason she hadn't gone to sleep until two that morning, every time she closed her eyes a text from Liam would come in and wake her up.

Moving her fingers a fast as possible she sent Liam a Good Morning text and then ran her shower.

"Austin!" Sam yelled across the kitchen.

Austin opened her eyes, yawning as she lifted her head. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" Sam asked walking over to her. "You can barely keep your eyes open."

She nodded. "Yeah, just didn't get much sleep last night."

"I'm pretty sure I heard her texting all night." Brett smiled sitting down at the table.

"Really?" Jason asked.

"No, I wasn't." Austin promised. "I'm fine."

Austin zipped up her jacket, getting out of her car. October was almost over, but the weather felt more like the end of December.

She heard someone behind her and then felt arms wrap around her and lips press onto her cheek.

"Good Morning." Liam smiled.

"Good Morning." Austin smiled back, letting him take her hand into his.

"You look tired."

"I wonder why." She laughed. "We're totally busted by the way, my parents have threatened to take my phone."

"We cant have that, can we?" He smiled as they walked into school.

"Tryouts are Friday." Liam said opening his locker. "You coming?"

"If you want me too." She said.

"Of coarse I do."

"Then I definitely will."

"Good." He said kissing her on the head. "I gotta get to class, but I'll see you at lunch."

"I hate this class." Jocelyn whispered to Austin as they copied the history notes the teacher had written on the board.

"I know, me too." She whispered back. "I wish the bell would just hurry up and ring."

"Romantic lunch plans with Liam?" Jocelyn smiled.

Austin shook her head. "No, but tomorrow will be dating for two months."

She stuck her tongue out and stuck her finger in her mouth. "Gag me."

"Whatever miss "I'm to cool for a relationship." Austin laughed.

"Something funny, ladies?" Mrs. Swan asked.

They both shook their heads and started writing again.

Liam threw his books back in his locker and started walking to meet Austin for lunch.

"Hey, Spencer!" Liam turned around finding Clay behind him. "Where ya going?"

"To have lunch with my girlfriend." Liam smiled. "Gotta a problem with that?"

"Yeah." Clay pushed him. "I do."

Liam picked himself up, looking around at the empty courtyard they were in.

"What's your problem man?" Liam asked shoving him back.

"You." Clay said punching Laim in the face.

Liam started falling back but never hit the ground. He felt someone grab his arms and he realized that Clay wasn't alone.

He fought to get his arms free but the other guy was to strong. One, two, three punches to the face before he was dropped onto the ground and felt the blows to his stomach.

The kicking finally stopped and he heard the two guys leave. Liam tried to get up, but he couldn't move and could barely see out of his swollen eyes.

"Hey, have you guys seen Liam?" Austin asked Noah and Jocelyn as she approached there lunch table.

They both shook their heads.

"Crap." She sighed walking back into the deserted hallway.

Austin pulled out her phone and dialed Liam's number, but he didn't answer.

She looked outside and saw that his car was still parked in his parking spot.

Austin continued to walk around the hallways, she climbed up the stairs and looked out the big windows.

"What the-"

She froze for a moment, not knowing what to do. Austin ran as fast as she could down to the courtyard.

"Liam!" She yelled running over to him and bending down beside her.

"Liam, are you okay?" Austin asked. "Come on you have to get up."

Austin helped him get to his feet. "You need to go to the hospital, how did this happen, who did this?"

He shook his head. "Just take me home, please, take me home."

"Okay." She said with mixed emotions of anger, worry, and guilt.

"Careful, careful." Austin said helping him lay down on his bed.

"Thanks." He said.

"Do you want me to call your mom?" She asked looking at his face. "I should get you some ice."

Liam grabbed her hand. "Just stay here with me. Okay?"

"Okay." Austin said lying down beside him. "I'm right here."

She opened the door without even knocking, she didn't care.

"Austin, what-?" Jason asked as she stormed into Sonny's living room.

"Where's Clay?" She asked no one inparticular.

"Right here, beautiful." Clay smiled coming around the corner.

Austin squinted her eyes and clenched her fist, connecting it with Clay's face.

It wasn't hard enough to make him fall, but he was wobbling.

"Ow, shit!" Clay yelled. "What was that?"

She kicked him in the shin next, but was restrained by her dad before she could get anymore punches in.

"What's going on?" Sonny yelled.

"You think your so bad because your a Corinthos!" She screamed. "Did you forget who my father is Clay, I know how to fight just as good as you, probably better! "

"Austin!" Jason yelled.

"I swear to God, Clay" She kept yelling. "If you ever come near me or Liam again, I'll kill you myself!"

"That's enough!" Jason yelled.

She brought her voice back down to her regular tone. "What did you think beating Liam up would solve, Clay. Did you think that I would see how strong you are and leave him for you?"

Clay didn't say anything.

"Well, your plan backfired, I hate you more than ever." Austin shook loose from her dad's hands.

"Austin-" Clay tried to say.

"Go to Hell." She said before walking out the door, slamming it behind her.

Thanx for reading and please review:):)


	6. Questions and Problems

Chapter Five: Questions and Problems

"This isn't her fault mom!" Liam yelled.

"We know that, Liam. All were saying is-"

"Your just saying that if I wasn't dating Austin that I wouldn't have a black eye and some bruises."

"Exactly."

"I punched Clay at the carnival and so this was his revenge, that's it, end of story!" Liam said walking up the stairs and slamming his door.

Elizabeth put her head in her hands and Lucky sighed. "I can't believe this."

"What?" Elizabeth asked. "That our son is dating Jason and Sam's daughter?"

Lucky nodded. "We have to talk to them, get everything passed us if we want these kids to even have a small chance at happiness."

"Your taking her side!" Clay shouted.

"We're not taking her side, honey." Olivia promised. "But you were in the wrong, you shouldn't have beat him up, what were you thinking?"

"He hit me first!" Clay defended himself.

"Gimme your phone." Sonny said. "And your keys."

"Dad, What!"

"You heard me, Clayton." Sonny held out his hand while Clay put his keys and phone in it.

Austin pulled into up to the baseball field and looked around for Liam's car. She hadn't seen him in a couple of days, but he said he was still trying out, so here she was.

She saw his jeep pull in and walked over to it when he parked.

Liam got out of the jeep, his face was still bruised and his left eye was still purple.

Austin wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry, this is all my fault, God Liam, your face."

"It isn't that bad, I'm fine." He kissed her on the top of her head. "It's not your fault, I promise."

She didn't say anything for a few minutes until hearing the whistle blow and the coach yell.

"You should go, I'll be here when you get done." She smiled.

Liam nodded. "Okay."

"Whoa, man, what happened?" Noah asked when Liam walked onto the field.

He shook his head. "Nothing. I don't wanna talk about it."

"Yeah, sure." Noah said throwing him the ball.

"So?" Austin asked with a smile.

"I made it."

"Oh my God, I knew it!" She squealed.

He hugged her tight. "So, my parents want to have you and your family over for dinner."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Oh I don't know, because your dads a cop and mines a mobster." Austin laughed making Liam smile.

"Come on, they can be civil for one night, besides I'd really like to meet them."

"I'll ask them, but I'm not promising anything."

He smiled. "Okay."

"Yeah, sounds good." Jason said handing her a piece of pizza.

"What?" She asked confused. "Dad, his dad's a cop."

"I know, Austin." Jason smiled. "Do you think I'm going to commit a crime at dinner?"

"No!" She laughed. "It's just...i thought you hated cops."

Jason shook his head. "Not all of them."

Austin smiled. "Thanks dad."

"Anytime princess."

Jason watched Austin smile and then walk back upstairs to finish her homework. He smiled thinking back to when she was little and he called her princess all the time, now she's almost grown and has her first real boyfriend.

He shook his head and sighed. Time sure does fly by.


	7. Disaster Dinner

Chapter Six: Disaster Dinner

Austin took a deep breath, she was nervous, there was no hiding it. She had changed her outfit four times and had re-done her make-up twice. She had this feeling that it wasn't going to be a good night.

Thirty minutes later and Jason knocked on the door.

Elizabeth opened it with a smile. "Hey guys, come in. So glad your joining us."

Austin smiled, while Jason and Sam tried to pretend the ackwardness wasn't there.

"Liam's in the kitchen, Austin." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Thanks." Austin said disappearing.

When Austin was gone Elizabeth turned around without a smile. "Liam has no idea about our past and I think it's best we keep it that way."

"I agree." Sam said and Jason nodded.

"Good." Elizabeth said. "Now, let's try to get through this night without any tension."

"Good Luck." Sam whispered to Jason as Elizabeth walked away.

"Dad!" Austin said walking over, her hand in Liam's. "This is Liam, Liam this is my dad."

Jason looked at their hands and then Liam, who quickly let go of Austin's hand.

"Mr. Morgan...nice to meet you, sir." Liam smiled.

Jason nodded. "You too, Liam."

"Hi, I'm Sam. We have heard such good things."

Liam smiled and then was pulled away again by Austin.

"See that wasn't so bad." Austin smiled as they got back into the kitchen.

"He looked like he wanted to kill me."

"No, he liked you!" Austin smiled. "He doesn't show emotion well, that's all."

Liam smiled and kissed her on the head.

"So, what did you think about Liam?" Sam asked sipping the wine that Lucky had offered them.

Jason shrugged. "I'm hoping he's like Lucky, treats Austin right...because if not."

Sam gave him a look.

"I was kidding." Jason smiled.

Dinner was ackward to say the least, no one knew what to say.

"So..." Lucky said. "Jason, I hear your in the coffee business."

Jason narrowed his eyes and nodded. "Yep, coffee importer."

"Austin tells me your a cop."

Lucky also nodded. "Yeah, PCPD."

Hearing the phone ring, Liam jumped up. "I'll get it."

Austin was wishing she'd had an excuse to leave this horrible dinner.

Austin could hear Liam answer and then start chatting with the person on the phone, it sounded exciting. She could tell Liam was happy.

Liam walked back in the room, the phone in his hand. "Dad, for you."

"Tell them I'll call them back, after dinner."

"It's Jake. He says he's flying in tomorrow." Liam smiled.

Jason's heart sank, he hadn't thought about Jake in awhile.

Lucky got up and looked at Jason and Sam. "Coming."

"Austin, honey. Can you go and bring out the dessert?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sure thing, Mrs. Spencer."

Elizabeth watched Austin leave the room and then started to speak.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know he was going to call, I swear. I...i just don't want this to be a big thing, because I think our kids really like each other and if they're ever going to have a shot we can't tell them about Jake, it would kill Liam."

"What about Jake would kill me mom?" Liam asked.

"Liam, honey, I didn't know you were standing there." Elizabeth said. "It's nothing, nothing at all."

"It sounded like something pretty big, I want to know."

"No, you don't, drop it Liam." Elizabeth's voice got angry.

"Drop what?" Austin asked walking back into the room.

"I have no clue, something about my brother." Liam threw his hands up.

"It's complicated, Liam." Sam said.

"Dad, what are they talking about?" Austin looked at Jason but he didn't answer.

"Dad!" She yelled. "What secret are you guys keeping?"

"Austin, it was along time ago, just drop it."

"Your scaring me, dad." She said. "Please."

"Tell them." Lucky said walking back into the room. "They deserve to know."

"I cheated on your mom." Jason looked down at his feet. "It was along time ago and it was...it was with Elizabeth."

"What." Austin cried. "Dad, you wouldn't."

"We thought, we all thought Jake was my son for a long time, and I signed my legal rights over to Lucky hoping to give him a better life."

"But then your dad and I got back together and we had you." Sam smiled. "And all we wanted was for you to know your older brother, so we filed for joint custody."

"And as it turned out, Jake was Lucky's from the beginning." Jason said.

"I can't believe this." Austin said softly. "You cheated on mom, with my boyfriends mother."

"Austin." Sam moved closer to comfort her. "It was a long time ago."

"Did you know, dad?" Liam asked. "That Jake wasn't yours?"

Lucky sighed. "After Sam told me, I was pretty angry, but it's...it's complicated."

"No, it's pretty simple." Austin shook her head. "Everyone has slept with everyone in this town and I should have know that my parents were no exception."

Austin started walking towards the door.

"Austin, where are you going!" Sam called after her but she didn't answer.

Liam just shook his head and followed Austin out the front door.

"Austin." Liam called after her.

She turned around, with tears in her eyes.

He hugged her tight. "It's okay, it's gonna be alright."

"It's weird." She said. "That our parents had lives before us."

He nodded. "I know."

A/N: The next chapter will be up tonight since I didn't add this chapter for a couple of days:) Enjoy and please review:)


	8. We All Have A Past

Chapter Seven: We all have a Past

Austin was tired, she was tired of fighting, yelling and thinking about her parents love lives.

Running up the stairs she went straight to her room, locking the door behind her, not wanting anyone to bother her with explenations or reasons why things weren't told.

Fifteen minutes later she heard her door knob jiggle and then a knock at her door. It was most likely her dad or maybe her mom, but she didn't care. Austin reached for her remote, turning up her favorite show, One Tree Hill.

Her room was dark, the only light was coming from he TV. Austin threw back her covers, slipped on her slippers before tip-toeing down stairs and into the kitchen.

She opened the freezer, pulling out the chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. While getting a spoon, Austin glanced at the stove clock, for some reason she thought it was earlier than three thirty in the morning.

She climbed onto the counter, sitting with her legs Indian style while she searched for the right bite.

Looking up, Austin saw her mother walk into the kitchen, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"I thought I smelled ice cream." Her mom smiled.

Austin didn't say anything, she just took a bite.

Sam sat down beside her, after grabbing herself a spoon.

"No wonder your awake, you went to bed pretty early."

"I guess." Austin shrugged.

"Aus, come on." Sam looked at her.

"He cheated on you, mom."

"I know, along time ago."

"That doesn't make it right!"

"I'm not saying that Austin, but he paid for his mistake and he's still feeling the quilt."

Austin shook her head. "I don't know how you forgave him."

Sam smiled at her. "Because, I love him more than anything in the world, and that kind of love can forgive almost anything. Besides, I wasn't so innocent."

"But you didn't cheat."

"No, but I lied, schemed, it wasn't my proudest days."

"How do you trust him?"

"It took awhile, for both of us. But he's saved me so many times, I have to trust him." Sam smiled.

Austin took another bite.

"One day, when your older, you'll find someone that your so in love with, that when your apart your heart will ake when your apart."

Austin smiled.

"I know, it's cheesy." Sam laughed. "But it's true, one day you'll see that everyone has a past, but what matters most is the future."

Sam kissed her on the head. "Cut you dad some slack, he loves you so much."

"Really?" Austin said opening the door and seeing Clay standing there. "Could this day get any worse?"

Clay rocked back and forth on his heels, his hands shoved in his pocket looking embarrassed.

"What, no come back?" Austin smirked.

"How about I'm sorry?" He looked up at her.

"For what?" She crossed her arms. "My bad day or beating up my boyfriend?"

"Um, both I guess." He half smiled. "Can I come in?"

She nodded and then opened the door wider allowing him to walk into the house.

"Where's everyone?" He looked around.

"Out." Austin followed him into the kitchen.

"Listen, Austin." He said turning towards her. "I really am sorry, for everything."

"Thanks." She smiled. "Sorry I punched you."

"I deserve it."

"Yeah." Austin smiled. "You did."

"Come in." Austin yelled to the person knocking at her door.

"Just coming to say goodnight." Jason smiled poking his head in her room.

"Night." Austin smiled.

"Night." Jason smiled closing the door.

"Hey, Dad!"

"Yeah?" He poked his head back in.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Austin."


	9. Authors Note: ChapEight

Chapter Eight: Authors Note

Hey guys! Thank you all so much for Reading and Reviewing this story:) Okay, so here's the deal, I don't have a chapter Eight! I have no clue why I skipped it, but whatever. So I just thought I would let you guys know when you see the next chapter up and it says chapter 9.

Let me fill you in: The chapters from here on out are going to be a little more intense, and there going to have some language and sex. If you don't want to read, or you have a problem with that, it's totally cool. But it wouldn't be Port Charles without some Sex, Lies and Drama:) LoL

Questions or Ideas? Please Review and let me know what your thinking:)

Also, I'm going to start doing a link to the outfit I see Austin wearing in each chapter:)

xoxo,

CSINYfan6


	10. School Trip Part 1

Chapter Nine: School Trip Part 1

"Are you sure we should be letting her go?" Jason packed her big pink suitecase in her trunk.

"It's a school field trip, Jason." Sam assured him. "Nothing's gonna happen, a lot of teachers are going."

"Still, A night alone with her boyfriend."

"She's not alone, Clay's going and so are Josslyn and Noah."

"Great." He mumbled sarcastically.

"Austin, your going to be late!" Sam yelled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Austin said walking outside in all black, but her pink rainboots.

Sam smiled. "Nice boots."

"Aunt Maxie bought them for me." Austin shrugged her shoulders. "The weather man said there was a chance of rain, too"

Jason laughed. "Be safe, call us if there's reception."

"I will dad, Love you." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't get into trouble, be good." Sam kissed her. "But, have fun."

"Promise, Love you mom." Austin said getting into her car.

"Joss, we're only going for two days." Clay laughed.

"But I want to look good those two days." Josselyn expained. "So I brought almost everything."

"You mean, there's more at your house?" Noah laughed. "There's no way."

"Shut up."

"Austin, save me from these dumb boys!" Josselyn hugged Austin as she walked up with Liam. "How will we ever survive a whole two days with them?"

"It's gonna be a tough one." Austin smiled.

"All Students on the bus!" Mrs. Swan yelled.

"Load um up." Noah smiled at Josselyn. "Ladies first."

"Hey, Liam." Clay walked up next to him. "Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure." Liam hesitated.

"I just wanted to say, that, I'm sorry." Clay looked down. "For you know, what happened."

Liam smiled. "It's in the past, Man. We're cool."

Clay nodded thanks before getting on the bus.

"What?" Liam smiled seeing Austin looking at him.

"Your something special, Liam Spencer." She touched his face.

"If boys are found in the girls rooms after curfew there will be server consequences!" Mrs. Swan warned them. "And vice versa, Now find your rooms and report back here in thirty minutes for lunch!"

There were only about fifteen kids that went on the field trip, Austin had decided that only those fifteen could afford the outrageous price.

"This place is awesome!" Josselyn tossed her bag onto one of the queen sized beds. "I guess you get what you paid for."

The cabin looked just like Austin thought a log cabin would. Animal skin rungs, deer heads and other things hanging on the walls, this is the kind of camping she liked.

"There's no TV." Josselyn whined.

"You thought there would be?" Austin smiled.

"Uh, yeah."

Austin laughed and then checked for cell phone reception. "No signal."

"This place is not awesome." Joss pouted.

"I think we're going hiking tomorrow." Liam laced his fingers with Austin as they lounged on the cabin couch.

"It's suppose to get real icy." Austin said. "It's gonna rain and snow tomorrow."

Liam shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sure it'll be fine."

_It would be_, Austin thought._ If we were in any other place than Port Charles._


	11. School Trip Part 2

Chapter 10: School Trip Part 2

"We must stay together, so we don't get separated!" Mrs. Swan yelled.

Everyone nodded.

A hike was the last thing Austin wanted to do right now, it was cold, rainy and it looked like snow was coming anytime, now.

_Weren't you suppose to go hiking in the summer? When it was warm?_ Austin thought. _Whatever, lets get this over with._

Everyone looked like they were ready for a blizzard, thick jackets, ugg boots, gloves and warm hats.

They followed behind Mrs. Swan and the guide, looking where they were told to and pretending to be interested in whatever was going on.

"Ugh, I'm tired." Josselyn whined.

"Me too." Austin said.

"I don't think we're even half way there." Noah said.

"Why the hell did we come on this thing?" Clay asked.

"Good question." Liam chimed in.

"Where are we going anyways?" Austin asked.

"The top of this damn mountain." Josselyn rolled her eyes.

Austin looked up at the sky, feeling the snow start to rain down.

"I gotta piss, I'll catch up." Clay told Liam.

"Can't you hold it, man?" Liam asked. "Your going to get seperated from the group."

"Relax." Clay walked into the woods, as Liam reluctantly followed, wanting to make sure he didn't get left.

"Let's go everyone!" Mrs. Swan yelled as they started walking again.

"I think their leaving." Liam looked back.

"Seriously, Liam, Relax, we'll catch up."

"Really, you know the way up the mountain?" He crossed his arms.

"I could get us up there if I had too."

"Whatever." Liam said.

"Hey, have you seen Liam?" Austin asked Josselyn.

"No, he probably went up front with Noah and Clay."

"Yeah, probably."

"Oh shit." Clay said seeing his breath.

"I told you, Clay!" Liam looked around. "They left us."

"Okay, don't panic." Clay pulled out his cell phone. "Damn."

"No cell reception, I'm so surprised."

"We'll find them, they couldn't have gone far."

"This is it, isn't it beautiful?" The teacher gushed.

"No." Josselyn breathed.

Austin elbowed her. "It's pretty cool."

"Uh-huh, whatever."

"Hey, ladies." Noah smiled.

"Hey." Austin smiled. "Is Clay and Liam with you?"

"Nope, I thought they were back here with you guys."

"Don't panic." Austin told herself.

The tour guide blew his whistle to get everyone's attention. "Excuse me, but there seems to be a storm coming and it's not safe on top of the mountin right now, we have to take shelter in the nearest cabin."

"Okay, panic." Austin breathed and pulled Josselyn and Noah close. "Listen I think the guys got left somewhere, they might be in trouble."

"Shit." Noah breathed.

"What are we gonna do?" Josselyn looked at her.

"I'm gonna go look for them." Austin said.

"No way, you can't." Josselyn said.

"I have to agree with Joss, on this one."

Josselyn gave him a little smile. "It's to dangerous."

"They would do it for me." Austin said. "I need you guys to make a distraction."

"Just be careful." Josselyn hugged her.

"I will, I promise."

"Do you know where were going?" Liam asked.

"Sure I do." Clay tried to smile. "This clouds don't look good."

Liam looked up. "We should find some shelter, or turn back and find our cabin."

"We should keep going."

"No, that's a bad idea."

"Fine, then!" Clay threw his hands up. "You go that way and I'll go this way."

"We probably shouldn't split up."\

"Who told you that, the lame ass tour guide?" Clay smirked.

"Fine, but if you find the group, tell Austin I'm fine and not to worry."

Clay nodded before he started walking again.

Austin zipped up her jacket as far as it would go and dug in her backpack for a flashlight, the sun was starting to go down and she knew it wouldn't be daylight for long.

Even though her feet were freezing and she was sure her nose had a little frostbite, she kept going. Clay and Liam needed her.

It was dark now and the only light around her was her flashlight, but then she saw another light, another flashlight!

She ran towards it. "Clay, Liam!"

"Austin!" She heard someone call back.

She kept running, faster and faster until she saw a figure, tall and skinny, it was Clay.

"Clay!" She hugged him tight. "I thought you guys were lost!"

"What are you doing out here?" He felt her shiver.

He pulled off his scarf and wrapped it around her neck.

"Clay, I'm fine."

"No, your not." He hugged her again, trying to warm her up.

"Where's Liam?" She asked.

"Um, I, I um don't know."

"You don't know!" She yelled. "What the hell do you mean, you don't know?"

"He went the other way, cause he thought I was going the wrong way."

"We have to find him!" She started walking.

"Austin." He caught up with her. "We have to find some shelter."

" There's a storm coming, Clay." She turned to him. "We have to find him."

"Okay." He sighed. "He was headed back to the cabin, we'll go that way and if he's not there then we'll find him on the way."

She nodded.

"Austin, you okay?" Clay looked over at her.

She nodded and kept walking.

He walked behind her. She was wobbling and he was going to be there if she fell.

"I'm...tired...Clay." He teeth chattered.

"I know, but we're almost there."

Austin stopped and sunk down into the snow. "I need to rest."

"Come one, Austin." He bent down next to her, covering the snow from falling on her face. "I see some light."

"I can't...I'm so tired." Her eyes started to close.

"Shit, Austin." He shook her, but her eyes didn't open.

He picked her up and carried her. He noticed her cold body and knew that if they didn't find a place soon something bad was going to happen.

"Austin." He saw her eyes start to open. "Talk to me, stay with me."

"Your always saving me, Clay."

"That's my job." He smiled.

"I love you." She said and then closed her eyes again.

"Help!" Clay yelled seeing the cabin. "Liam, someone, help!"

Clay saw Liam open the door and then start to run to him. "Get blankets, warm clothes!"

Liam turned around and ran back inside. Clay knew that he had no idea it was Austin in his arms, but right now there was no time to tell him.

He laid her down on the couch by the fire.

"Austin." He touched her cold face. "Your gonna be alright, okay."

"Oh my God, Austin!" Liam's eyes went wide seeing her laying unconscious on the couch.

"Now's not the time to freak out, go get her fleece Pajamas, some big socks and lots of blankets!"

Clay took of her wet jacket, hat and scarf.

"What are you doing?" Liam asked returning with the stuff Clay said to get.

"I'm changing her clothes." Clay took off her boots.

"No your not!"

Clay turned to him with a "I'll kill you" look. "Give me the fucking clothes, or she's gonna freeze to death!"

"Clay." Austin opened her eyes.

"Hey." He smiled. "I'm glad your up."

"Where's Liam?"

Clay's smile faded. "Uh, he's in the kitchen."

"Can you get him?"

Clay nodded.

"Clay." She stopped him. "Thank you."

Clay smiled and then told Liam that she was asking for him. Liam smiled and then walked in her room, shutting the door behind him.

Clay sat down on the couch, thinking about what Austin had said earlier. She probably didn't mean it. But something inside him, wanted to believe she did.

**A/N: OMG, this was such a long chapter! I hope you like it, please Review:):)**


	12. Micheal

Chapter Eleven: Micheal

Last weekend was the longest weekend of Austin's life and this weekend all she wanted was some R&R. No interruptions, lay on the couch all day and maybe call Liam later.

"Get up, we're leaving in twenty." Brett swung open the door.

"Ugh." Austin groaned. "I'm tired."

She lifted her head up to yell at Brett, but he was already gone.

Austin got up and threw on some jeans and then picked up a fitted black t-shirt that was laying on her floor. She smelled it and decided it was clean before throwing it on her body.

"We're leaving!" Jason shouted up the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Austin walked out of her room and looked down the stairs at Jason.

"Sonny's."

"Can I just drive, cause I don't even have make-up on."

Jason nodded. "Yeah, don't take to long, though."

"Good Morning, Mrs. Morgan." The guard at the front gate smiled.

"Morning." Austin smiled as she drove up the long driveway and parked behind one of the many cars, trying not to block anyone in.

Getting out of the car, she tried to tell who was there by their cars. Her parents, her Aunt Carly, and she even saw Dante and Lulu's car. Was there a party she had forgot about?

Just before she walked inside she saw another car pull up. It was a unfamiliar Range Rover, she hadn't seen it before, ever.

Austin waited for the driver to open their door and as soon as he did Austin was smiling from ear to ear.

"Micheal!" She squealed and ran over to him.

He picked her up and into his big strong arms. "Austin, I missed you!"

"Oh my God, I missed you too. I haven't seen you in so long!"

"Since the wedding." He smiled. Micheal looked the same, he looked like a younger Jason. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and big arms.

"Is Carrie with you?" Austin smiled.

He shook his head. "Nope, she had to work. We're only gonna be here for a couple days, until I wrap up some business."

"We!" Austin smiled. "You brought the baby?"

"Yeah, I was sorta hoping you could help watch her while I was at a meeting tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'd love to." Austin nodded.

"You wanna get her out while I grab our bags?"

Austin nodded with a smile as she walked over to the back seat and opened the door.

She smiled seeing the baby girl, wide awake and looking around at her new surroundings. Picking her up from her car seat she smiled seeing her cute outfit with her initials monogrammed onto the pink rose dress. On her head sat a light pink flower headband that matched her dress.

"What's her name, dad never told me?" Austin asked picking up the baby and placing her into her arms.

"That's because no one knows yet." Micheal smiled. "Your the first."

Austin smiled as he whispered it in her ear. "Love it, it's precious."

"They don't even know she's with me."

Austin's eyes went wide. "Did you tell her in the car, that there's gonna be all these people passing her around and kissing on her?"

Micheal laughed. "We did, she's cool with it."

Austin laughed. "So how do you wanna do this?"

"I'll go in and hug everyone, and give them the no screaming, yelling or smothering of the baby lecture and then I'll call you in."

"Sounds good." Austin nodded.

"Knock Knock!" Micheal smiled walking into the living room.

Austin waited outside while she heard everyone mingle and talk to Micheal, they all sounded so excited, just like she was.

She looked down at the baby who was the spitting image of Micheal, blue eyes and blonde hair. She forgot to ask how old she was, but Austin guessed she was about four or five months.

"So, I have a surprise." Micheal smiled.

"Really!" Carly ran to him. "What is honey, tell me!"

"You have to sit down, everyone." Micheal watched them all sit. "Okay, no yelling, running, smothering or constant passing around."

Jason smiled. He already knew what the surprise was, that's exactly what he was saying almost seventeen years ago. He tried to protect Austin from everything, just like Micheal was doing for his baby.

"Okay Austin." Micheal yelled into the foyer where Austin had been standing for the last couple of minutes.

Everyone gasped and cooed just like Austin knew they would. Austin smiled, she was proud to be the first to hold her and know her name.

Micheal gave Austin a wink as she passed her over to Jason. Everyone crowded around, admiring her.

"What's her name, Micheal?" Carly smiled.

"Austin." He smiled allowing her to give away the secret.

"Mica Morgan Corinthos."

Austin saw her dad smile, she knew it meant a lot to him for Mica to have his name. She looked around at everyone, she loved her family, yes they fought and yelled, but they were her's and she loved them to death.

A/N: Thanks for reading and please Review:):) I was suppose to upload this one before the dirty diapers one! I's such a dumbie, oh well I fixed it:)


	13. Dirty Diapers

Chapter Twelve: Dirty Diapers

"I won't be gone, but maybe an hour." Micheal grabbed his bag.

"We'll be fine." Austin assured him. "Clay will be here in a minute and Aunt Carly's right down stairs."

"Okay." He smiled and then kissed Mica on the head before disappearing out the door.

Not even a few seconds later there was a knock at the door.

"Look Mica, it's Uncle Clay." Austin smiled opening the door.

"Hey, kid." Clay smiled touching her chubby hand. "So how long's he gonna be gone?"

"An hour, tops." Austin walked over to the couch and sat down, Mica still in her arms.

"Sounds good, sooo what's up?" Clay sat down beside her.

Austin smiled, but before she could answer she heard her phone ring. "Hold her." She said passing Mica over to Clay.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hello, beautiful."

Austin blushed and then made her way into the back of the hotel room.

"Wanna catch a movie tonight?"

"Sure, but I'm babysitting right now."

"Pick me up at the metro court in an hour?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

"Austin I need your help!" Clay yelled.

"Gotta go." She said into the phone before closing it and running into the other room. "What?"

"I think she needs her diaper changed." Clay held out the baby.

"So change it." She looked at him.

"Oh, no. That job's for you." He smiled.

"Fine." Austin gave in and took Mica from Clay. "But your helping, gert wipes, and a diaper."

Clay looked around and spotted the diaper bag sitting on the table. "Ah ha!"

Austin laid Mica down on the bed. "Clay, watch cause your doing it next time."

"Whatever you say."

"Make sure you get her clean." Austin showed him and then laughed seeing his grossed out face. "Your gonna have to get over this being gross."

"The smell is killing me."

"See now she's all clean." Austin buttoned back up her pants. "Hold her, Micheal said to feed her."

"Like food?"

Austin rolled her eyes. "A bottle, Clay."

"Right." He blushed.

"Here." She handed the bottle to him after she made it.

"Oh, don't you wanna feed her, I don't wanna-"

"You can do it." Austin smiled. Just hold her like that, and tilt the bottle up a bit."

Clay smiled. "Where did you learn all this stuff anyways?"

"Last summer I started babysitting for some cash." Austin sat beside him on the couch.

Clay nodded. "So, you were talking to Liam, earlier?"

Austin looked at him. "Yeah, he called."

"So your ditching me and Mica?" He half smiled.

"I wouldn't do that, I promised Micheal and plus if I would have left Mica would be smelly and starving."

Clay laughed. "Yeah, your right about that."

"Oh, she's spitting up." Austin said grabbing the rag and whipping the milk off her mouth. " I think she's probably done, I'll burp her."

Clay passed the baby over to Austin. "Seriously, babies are gross."

Austin smiled. "How are you gonna be in the mob, if you can't handle simple spit up?"

Awkward. Clay's cheeks turned pink and so did Austin's, She shouldn't have brought it up, but she did.

"I'm going to go lay her down." Austin quickly got up and hurried to the bedroom.

She laid Mica down and debated to go back out there or not.

She did. Austin sat in her same spot, pulling her knees to her chest.

"I forgot I told you about that." Clay spoke.

"It was along time ago, you probably don't even want to anymore." Austin smiled.

"I do." Clay admitted.

"Oh." Austin rested her chin on her knees.

"You didn't tell anyone, right?"

"No, and I won't. It's not my secret to tell." Austin said. "But, you know it will probably not happen, I mean Micheal wanted to be in the mob too and now he's a lawyer."

"Yeah." Clay smiled. "But, my dad and yours aren't going to be around forever, who's going to get it when they go?"

"I don't wanna think about it."

"Would you wanna be in the mob?"

"Hell, no." Austin shook her head. "It's to dangerous, I mean look at everything our families have been through because of the mob."

"I know." Clay sighed. "But, it's the family business, someone has to take it over."

"It doesn't have to be you."

"Who else, then?" Clay asked her.

"I don't know, but if you are in the mob then Brett's going to want to be in it too."

Clay didn't say anything.

"He already does, doesn't he?"

"Yeah." Clay looked at her, if he didn't know any better, he would have swore Austin's eyes were watering.

Austin whipped her eyes, before any tears fell.

_How are we this old? _She thought to herself. _Old enough to start making decisions about our future?_

"Austin." Clay touched her face. "Don't cry."

"I'm not." She said not wanting him to see her being vulnerable. "I just have something in my eye."

"It's okay, you know?"

"What is?" She tried to smile.

"For you to cry, for you to hurt and have feelings. You don't have to be the brave one all the time."

"I don't want you or Brett to go through the things our dad's did, do you know how many times they almost died?"

"That's why there's pretty and awesome doctors like you." Clay smiled. "That is still what you want to be right?"

Austin nodded. "I'm scared."

"If I tell you a secret, you can't tell anyone." He moved a little closer to her.

She nodded.

"Your not the only one, I'm scared too." He whipped the tears from her eyes and slowly moved his face closer and closer to hers until their lips were almost touching.

"I'm always here for you, Austin." With that their lips drew together like magnets.

Austin knew what she was doing was wrong, but something inside her wanted to keep kissing him. It felt good, warm and it felt like safety.

A/N: There it is! So are you Team Liam or Team Clay? Review and let me know, please:) And I started a Blog about this story- .- Please check it out, I will be posting outfits that i see the characters wearing in each chapter:) If you think it's a good idea, please review and follow the blog:) Thanks Everyone!


	14. Clay

Chapter Thirteen: Clay

The whole way to her house, she didn't say anything. She just kept quietly crying.

Clay parked in the driveway and made his way to the passenger seat, picking her up again. She didn't fight him, she allowed him to be superman and carry her inside where everyone would wonder and give looks and ask questions.

As he opened the door, Austin buried her face into his shirt, she didn't want to see or talk to anyone. She just wanted to be left alone so she could cry.

Clay walked into the house and immediately Jason and Sam both came out of the kitchen with concerned looks on their faces.

Clay shook his head, telling them not to ask. He carried her up the stairs and laid her on her bed.

"I'm so sorry, Austin." He said kissing her on the head before walking back downstairs and out the door, before someone could ask him what happened.

Clay walked into his house and threw his keys onto the table.

"Clay." Sonny said. "Can you come here for a sec?"

"Yeah, dad?" Clay asked walking into the living room. "I assume Jason called you?"

Sonny nodded. "Did something happen while you and Austin were at Micheal's?"

"I'm not telling you, okay?" Clay shoved his hands in his pockets. "It's not yours or Jason's business, it's mine, Austin's and Liam's!"

"You didn't get into another fight, right?" Sonny asked.

"No, I didn't." Clay rolled his eyes.

"So, tell me what happened."

"I told you, no!" He said going up the stairs.

"Clay!" Sonny said stopping him.

"Fine, Dad!" Clay turned around. "I love Austin, Liam loves Austin and who the hell know's which one she loves?"

Clay stormed off, slamming the door behind him.

Two weeks went by and Clay hadn't heard from Austin, once. He was worried, she wasn't so good when he saw her last and he wondered if she was better, if her and Liam were back together?

He figured they were and Liam had told her to stay away from him, so that's why she hadn't came by or texted him.

Clay threw on some basket ball shorts and a pair of Nike's before grabbing his basketball and playing a game inside his indoor court.

He missed shot after shot, none of them going in.

"Wow, your really good."

Clay looked up at Austin standing in the doorway, her brown hair pulled up in a pony tail and not a lot, if any make-up on. She still looked good.

"Yeah, I'm a little distracted." He smiled and was suddenly aware that he didn't have a shirt on.

Austin on the other hand was pretty covered up, jeans, Ugg boots and a Yankee's sweatshirt.

"I haven't talked to you in awhile, I was gonna call, but I wanted to give you your space."

"Thanks." She smiled.

"So, did you figure everything out?" He asked.

"No." She smiled again, walking onto the court and grabbing the other ball.

"Oh, so you and Liam?"

Austin shot the ball and then shook her head. "Nope, he wouldn't talk to me, so I stopped trying."

Clay nodded. "Did your parents freak?"

"They thought I was going to jump from the balcony the first couple of days, but it's better now."

"Good." He smiled. "Do you wanna go into the kitchen, I'm dying of thirst."

Austin moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his body. "Thanks, for everything."

Clay smiled, hugging her back and getting a whiff of her intoxicating smell.

Austin lifted her head and looked at him with her glass blue eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes Clay had ever seen and they made him melt.

"Your warm." She smiled.

_Uh-oh, this is not good. _Clay thought to himself. _Maybe it was, he really didn't know, all he knew was that he had to kiss her. _

So he did. He bent his head down and kissed her smooth lips, and felt her body through that big sweatshirt. Her hands felt his warm back and then the little goose bumps that appeared.

He separated their lips and then ran his finger over her pink cheek. "Are you sure we should do this?"

"No." She kissed him. "But, I think I want to."

That was all he had to hear and with a smile he kissed her harder and with more passion.

"Where's your parents?" Austin asked in between their kisses.

"Dinner." Clay said. "They won't be home for awhile, we'll lock the door just in case."

She smiled. "Have you thought about this?"

Clay shut the door and locked it behind them. "You have no idea."

He released her hair from the ponytail and watched her shake it out. Clay sat at the end of the bed, kicking his shirt off while Austin took off hers.

When they were both shoe less, Clay helped her out of her sweatshirt and then her jeans.

He kissed her lips again and then her neck, moving her over to his bed.

Then something happened that Clay wasn't expecting, she pushed him away.

"Clay, what are we doing?" Austin looked at him.

"We're about to have sex." He kissed her again.

"No." She seperated them again. "We can't."

"If we had sex, nothing would ever be the same, we couldn't be friends like before."

"I don't wanna be your friend." He smiled making his dimples appear.

Austin touched his smooth face. "I'm sorry."

He sighed and picked her clothes up off the floor, handing them back to her.

"I'm really sorry." She said.

"I told you it's fine." He moved a piece of hair from her face. "Stop apologizing."

"I'm just, confused." She laid her head on his chest.

He wrapped his arm around her, leaning back so they were lying on his bed, still fully clothed.

"That's okay."

"Why are you so nice to me?" She tilted her head up to look at him.

"Because you always mean well and I know you don't wanna hurt anyone."

"If we would have slept together, it would have been even messier, than it is now."

"Can I ask you something?" Clay rubbed her back. "It's kind of personal."

She hesitated, but finally nodded. She knew what he was about to ask and she also knew he wouldn't like the answer.

"That night, in the cabin...did you sleep with Liam?"

Austin looked up at him. She didn't want to hurt him, but her answer was going to no matter what.

"Yes."

Please Review and thanks for reading:)


	15. Torn Between Two lovers

Chapter Fourteen: Torn Between two Lovers

"Hey." Sam smiled. "Where have you been?"

"Clay's."

"Oh. So are you going to tell me what happened the other night, and this time I want the real story."

Austin smiled. "How can you always tell?"

"Cause I'm your mother, now come on, your dad and Brett are gone."

"Okay." Austin sat down on the couch beside her mom. "No judging."

Sam made a face.

"It's not really bad, I mean it all in the way you look at it." Austin smiled.

"Oh God."

"Mom."

"Okay, I'm sorry, no judging."

"When we were babysitting Mica, Clay and I started talking about, like our families and stuff and it got pretty intense. So we kissed, and it was so much better than our first kiss."

"Austin, you were twelve." Sam smiled

"I know." Austin laughed. "But, mom, this kiss was like fireworks and explosions and it felt just right."

"Sounds like you had an interesting night."

"I'm not even half way through yet."

"So were kissing, and Micheal walks in and I'm so embarrassed, so I like rush out of there as fast as I can and of coarse Clay chases after me. He gives me this speech about how he knows I have a boyfriend and that he knows I love him-

"Love?" Sam looked at her. "You love him?"

"Yeah, I think, mom save your questions till the end."

Sam smiled. "Okay."

"He tells me he knows I love Liam, but that I love him too and then he kisses me, again!" Austin throws her hands up in the air. "And guess who saw it all?"

"Liam?" Sam asked.

Austin nodded. "He went crazy, said he knew I would do this and that we were a mistake and he was so upset."

"That's why you were crying." Sam looked at her. "That's why Clay carried you home."

"Yeah." Austin looked down. "I think it hurt him so much because, when we were stuck in that cabin, we, you know."

"Austin." Sam looked at her.

"You said no judging."

"I'm not, I'm worried."

"I'm, for real, going to stop telling you what happened if you start giving me the sex talk."

"Do you need the sex talk?"

"Again?" Austin smiled. "I think one was enough."

"Uh-huh."

"Anyways, I went over to Clay's today to talk and of coarse he was playing basketball, shirtless."

Sam laughed. "Of coarse."

"Then one thing led to the other and we kissed again." Austin smiled. "Take a breath mom, that's all that happened."

"Good."

"We talk and talk, but I still don't think we really know what's going to happen."

"Well, if you want my advice and your dad would say the same thing, Liam's good for you and Clay's."

"Bad."

"Not bad, but he's Sonny's son, wants to be in the mob."

"How did you know that?"

"Honey, they think it's their right, like it's suppose to be passed down from generation to generation."

"You know Brett wants to be in it too, right?"

"Oh, I know and your dad told him it's not gonna happen."

Austin nodded hearing the doorbell ring.

She got up and opened it, expecting to find Clay or Josselyn, but it was Liam.

"Liam, Hi." She smiled.

"Hey." He rocked back and forth on his heels. "Do you think we could talk?"

"Yeah, come in."

Sam smiled. "Hi, Liam."

"Hi, Mrs. Morgan."

"Austin, I'm going to go over to Maxie's, I'll be back in about an hour."

"Okay, mom." She said giving her a thank you smile.

"I'm sorry." They both said hearing the door shut.

"What are you sorry for?" Austin asked. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I was a total jerk to you." He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"You deserved to be."

Liam shook his head. "If you love someone, you don't."

Austin was quiet.

"And, I do, love you Austin."

"I love you too." She smiled "And I told Clay we can't be more than friends."

He nodded. "What about us?"

"Are you asking if we can get passed this?"

"Yeah."

"I can, if you can."

"I missed you." He hugged her tight.

She wrapped her arms around him. "I missed you, too."

A/N: What do you guys think? Let me know, please Review:)


	16. Lifes about Choices

Chapter Sixteen: Life's about Choices

"I think I figured out my problem!" Austin ran up to her mom. "I need adventure, excitement, and danger."

"That doesn't sound good." Sam shook her head with a smile.

"Everyone says I'm just like you, and I think I really am!" Austin smiled. "I mean look at dad, he keeps you on your toes and you never know whats going to happen."

"That's not always a good thing, it can be dangerous, very dangerous to be with a adventurous man."

"Yeah, but you get what I'm saying?"

"I get it, I don't like it, but I get it." Sam sighed. "Life's about choices, Austin. Some are good, some are bad, and some you can't take back know matter how much you want to."

"So you think I should stay with Liam?"

"I'm saying, whatever choice you make, make sure it's the right one." Sam told her. "The school year is ending, if you decide to take a break from boys, I would be fine with that."

Austin laughed. "Yeah, I know you would."

"I can't wait for summer!" Austin smiled.

Liam didn't say anything, he just kept walking until she stopped him.

"Liam, what's going on?"

"Nothing." He tried not to make eye contact.

"Your a horrible lier." She laughed.

"My parents told me last night that we're going back to London for the summer."

"Oh."

"Just for the summer, we'll be back in time for school."

"The whole three months." Austin looked down.

"Yeah, um, listen I know its along time and I don't expect you to wait for me or anything."

"What?" She looked at him.

"I'm just saying, I'll be in Paris and you'll be here."

"Are you saying you want to see other people?"

"If you do, I mean, I, I really don't know what I mean."

"So what happens if we break up and I date someone else?"

"Like Clay?"

"God, Liam, I don't know, maybe!" Austin yelled. "Like you said, your leaving."

She crossed her arms.

"Don't make me the bad guy here, do you think I want to think about you and Clay?"

"Well, you don't have to, okay!" Austin yelled. "All you have to think about is banging french girls!"

"I wouldn't do that!"

"Really, Liam?" Austin glared at him. "Your young, it's not like we're married!"

"So that means I would just hook up with random girls?"

"Maybe."

"Wow, Austin, I'm not the one who should be getting this lecture."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Go ask Clay!"

"Your an Ass!"

"Of coarse, I'm the ass and your the one who cheated."

"No, your the ass with no girlfriend!"

"Isn't that what you like, Austin?" He looked at her. "The ass holes that treat you like shit and don't really love you!"

"Go to hell!" Austin said before turning and walking away.

Austin was so angry that range was practically poring out of her.

How could he say those things? How could he be so mean?

She had to hit something, anything. Not looking at what she was hitting, she just swung her fist, connecting it with the side of a wooden building.

"Ow, Shit!" She cursed and then saw that she has hit the side of a church.

"Figures." She rolled her eyes, sitting down on the church steps.

"Austin?"

She looked up seeing Clay standing infront of her. Great.

"What'd you do to your hand?" He sat down beside her and examined her swollen knuckles.

"I punched the church."

"Confession didn't go so smooth." He laugh and so did she.

"I broke up with Liam."

"Oh." He couldn't help but be a little happy.

"I lost my temper, when he told me he was leaving for the summer."

_Thank you, God!_ Clay thought to himself.

"So, you guys are really over?"

"I guess." She nodded.

"Are you okay?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Three months is a long time." Clay spoke.

"I know." Austin said. "I'm being selfish right, I mean what's he suppose to do, stay in this boring town with me all summer?"

"I'm not just saying this cause I like you, we both know how I feel about you, but if Liam really wanted to be with you and not go without seeing you for a whole summer, he would stay."

"That's what I told myself!"

"Well, then maybe you should listen to yourself."

"Are you saying that just because you want me to be with you?"

"Maybe." He smiled.

"You think Liam's going to leave and I'm going to jump into bed with you?"

Clay's eyes went wide. "No, Austin, that's not what I meant at all-"

She cut him off. "Cause I was thinking that we've been moving way to fast, you haven't even took me out on a date!"

"Do you want me to?"

"Do you want to?"

"Yeah, I mean, of coarse."

Austin flipped open her phone, feeling it buzz in her pocket.

_I'm going to London and I'm going to have fun,_

_I don't care if your here when I get back. Have a good_

_summer and I'll do the same. We'll talk when I get back._

_Liam._

"Good." She shut her phone and then gave him a smile. "Then we'll go to the charity event together."

"Okay." Clay smiled. "I'll pick you up at eight."

"Hey, you all packed?" Lucky asked as Liam walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah." Liam sighed.

"What's up, you and Austin have a fight?"

"We broke up." Liam looked at him.

"Why I thought you were crazy about her?"

"I am, but it's not fair for her to put her life on hold for me, it's better we be apart for awhile."

A/N: Liam's going to London, but don't worry he'll be back before you know it! But who knows who'll be with who when he returns from summer break?:):) Thanks for reading and please review!:)


	17. Mr and Mrs Smith

Chapter Seventeen: Mr. and Mrs. Smith

"Come in!" Austin yelled as she slid her diamond earrings through the holes in her ears.

"Hey, you almost ready?" Jason poked his head in.

"Did mom not tell you, Clay's picking me up." She smiled and then continued to get dressed, putting her black 4 inch pumps on her feet.

"Why Clay?" Jason asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "He asked me and I said yes."

Jason looked at her with his "Your just like your mother" look.

"Is that okay?" Austin looked at him.

"Yeah, I guess, I just don't want you getting to close to him." Jason warned her. "He's reckless."

"He's not." Austin shook her head. "He's a good guy."

"Maybe, but he is reckless, trust me."

"I know him better, dad. And he's not anymore reckless than you!" Austin sighed. "Sorry I didn't mean to snap."

"It's okay." Jason smiled. "He is like me, in so many ways and he's like Sonny, and that scares me."

"You don't have to worry about me dad." She smiled.

"I'll never stop worrying about you, Austin. You'll see one day when you have kids of your own." He smiled. "We'll see you there."

She nodded as Jason closed the door..

Hearing the doorbell ring, Austin slid on her diamond bracelet, the last item of her outfit.

She opened the door to a smiling Clay. He was dressed head to toe in black, black suite, black dress shirt, black shoes and even his hair looked black in the night.

"We match." Austin smiled.

She hadn't planned on wearing all black, but she loved this one shoulder, Lacey black, skin tight dress that she had found in a boutique in NYC and her black shoes went to well with it.

"We do." Clay laughed. "Wow, people are going to think we planned this."

"Probably."

"You look beautiful." Clay took her hand and twirled her around.

"Thanks." She said blushing. "You don't look so bad yourself."

"Thanks, you ready to go?" He asked.

Austin nodded. "Yeah."

Walking into the elevator, Clay couldn't help but notice how outstanding Austin looked. Her dress fit tight around all the right areas and her sparkly tan skin made him want to take her into his arms and kiss her forever.

Austin fixed her curly brown locks and put her arm through Clay's before the elevator opened.

All eyes were on them as they stepped out of the elevator and into the ball room at the metro court. People smiled, some whispered and others just stared.

Austin knew what people were thinking.

_That's Jason's daughter, with Sonny's son!_

_The future mobsters of Port Charles._

_Everyone take cover, bullets will probably fly tonight._

But she really didn't care, she wasn't looking to talk to 75% of the people at the event, so it was all good.

"Well, hello Mr. and Mrs. Smith." Josselyn smiled. She was dressed head to toe in pink, of coarse.

"Shut up, barbie." Austin smiled. "Where's Ken?"

"Haven't found him yet?" She smiled.

"I'll be right back." Clay whispered in her ear.

Austin nodded, before he walked through the crowd and over to where Sonny was standing.

She watched him mingle with Bernie and her dad, then he was introduced to some men that she had seen before, but didn't really know.

Looking at Clay, he looked like a mobster, like that's what he was suppose to be. He was the younger version of Sonny in every way and just like her dad, it scared her as well.

"So, you and Clay, huh?"

Austin snapped out of her thoughts. "Yeah." She smiled. "Maybe?"

"I always knew you two would get together." Josselyn smiled.

"Whatever, you did not." Austin smiled.

"I did!" She laughed. "I mean, come on, Sonny's son and Jason's daughter, it's suppose to be this way."

Austin didn't say anything.

"I can see it now." Josselyn painted a picture for her. "You and Clay, married, with kids, but still running the family business, you guys are defiantly Mr. and Mrs. Smith material."

Austin was still quiet, she was thinking. Clay, his brothers and sister had been through so much and so had her and Brett, just because they were the kids of mobsters. She didn't want that when she had kids someday, but that's what Clay wants, to be apart of the danger that is the mob.

"You wanna dance, gorgeous?" Clay asked, reappearing beside her.

"Sure." She said taking his hand and letting him lead her onto the dance floor.

"Who were those guys you were talking to?" Austin asked while they danced.

"Just some of my dads friends." He said. "Nothing to worry about."

"I wasn't worried."

Clay smiled. "Yes, you were. I know you, Austin Morgan."

"I know." She smiled.

"You don't ever need to worry about me, okay?" He assured her.

"I'm not making any promises." Austin smiled against his chest, where her head was resting against.

"Okay." He kissed her on top of her brown curls.

"I had fun tonight." Austin said as Clay walked her to her door.

"Good, me too." He smiled.

They stood there at the door, not really knowing what to do next.

"I'll call you tomorrow." He said.

Austin nodded and then started to open the door, but before she could, her lips were connected to Clay's and they were lost in a powerful kiss.

They both snapped out of the kiss, seeing the porch light come on.

Austin separated their lips. "That's my que to go inside."

Clay smiled. "Goodnight, Austin."

"Nite, Clay." She smiled.

A/N: Thanks for reading and please Review:):)


	18. Summertime

Chapter Eighteen: Summertime

"Austin!" Clay yelled up the stairs. "Let's go!"

"I'm coming, hold your horses." She smiled walking down the stairs with denim daisy duke cutoffs over her pink polka dot bikini and a beach towel thrown over her shoulder. Her Aviator sunglasses were on top of her brown hair, pushing back the hair from her face.

"You would think the time it takes you to get ready, you'd be wearing ski gear." Clay laughed.

"Oh, I can go back up and put ski gear on if you want." Austin smiled and acted like she was about to walk upstairs.

He smiled and then picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. "Not a chance."

Austin giggled and allowed him to carry her like that until they made it to his Lexus convertible. She jumped into the passenger seat, put on her shades and shook out her hair.

Clay found his sunglasses as well and put them on before turning up the music and speeding to the beach.

The beach wasn't close, an hour away if you went over the speed limit, but it was well worth the drive.

"Finally!" Josselyn moaned. "We've been waiting for forever!"

"Traffic was horrible." Austin explained, hopping out of Clay's car, grabbing her beach bag and her flip flops that she had kicked off.

"Where's Noah?" Clay asked, locking his car.

"Renting us chairs." She smiled.

"What's going on with you and Noah?" Austin whispered to Josselyn when she knew Clay wasn't listening.

"Nothing!" She was such a bad liar. "You really think I would date, _Noah_?"

Austin laughed. "Whatever."

"Your really just gonna sit here?" Noah asked as Austin and Josselyn took their seats by the water.

"No, We're gonna tan." Josselyn smiled. "And not get our hair wet."

Noah rolled his eyes. "Let's go, Clay."

They both grabbed their surfboards and headed out into the water.

Austin watched as they surfed, or tried to. They didn't go to the beach often, so no one was really good at surfing.

"So have you heard from Liam?"

"No." Austin said, propping herself up on her elbows. "Not once."

"That sucks." Josselyn said.

Austin thought about it. It did suck, her and Liam weren't just dating, they were friends and she really did miss talking to him.

"Yeah." Austin lowered herself back top on her stomach.

Twenty minutes later, Austin raised up again. "I'm dying, it's too hot."

Josselyn smiled. "Wimp."

"It's not my fault my skin is naturally tan and I don't have to lay out in 90 degree heat to get the perfect tan." Austin laughed.

"I hate you." Josselyn shook her head.

Austin smiled. "I'm going to find the guys."

"Don't leave me!" Josselyn sat up.

"Then come with me." Austin stood up.

"Fine." She huffed.

They walked down towards the ocean, both of them glistening from the tanning oil that had been applied earlier.

"Where are they?" Josselyn cupped her hand over her eyes, regretting leaving her sunglasses on her beach chair.

"Ah!" Austin squealed feeling someone grab her from behind and pick her up.

"Clay!" She laughed seeing his dimply smile. "Put me down!"

"Not a chance." Clay smiled carrying her into the water.

"No!" She yelled playfully.

"Oh yes!" He moved her over his shoulder.

Clay finally put her down, in about knee deep water.

"There it's not so bad is it?" He smiled.

Austin smiled and then splashed him playfully.

"Oh, your getting it now!" He chased after her until they both wound up falling into the water.

Clay stood up, pushing back his brown locks from his face and then holding out his hand for her to grab.

She watched him for a second, his adorable smile, tan skin and in his white Abercrombie swimming trunks, he was irresistible.

Austin grabbed his hand, getting to her feet quickly.

He smiled. "Your pretty, Austin Morgan."

Austin blushed. She loved it when Clay said stuff like that out of the blue. Instead of saying thank you, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Did they leave already?" Clay asked sitting down beside Austin on her beach chair.

"Yeah, Josselyn had some family thing, so Noah drove her back." Austin said Clay took her sandy feet into his hands.

"What times your curfew?"

"Eleven." She smiled.

"Do you wanna stay here, or we could go get something to eat?" Clay asked.

"I doesn't matter."

"Okay then." He moved up beside her, holding her. "Then we'll just stay here."

"Sounds good to me." She buried herself into him.

**A/N: This Chapter was short and sweet, no worries Liam fans, he'll be coming back a few chapters from now:) Thanks for reading and please review!:) I'm so sorry it took me forever to get this chapter up, my computer got a virus...but im back:) YAY:)**


	19. Rainy Summer Nights

Chapter Nineteen: Rainy Summer Nights

"It's suppose to storm bad tonight, so don't be out to late." Jason said.

"I won't, I'm just going over to Josslyn's for a little while and then I'll be home." Austin smiled.

Jason nodded.

Three hours later, it was dark and it was pouring rain. Austin squinted to see the road, but it was useless , there was no chance she was going to be able to see the road in this weather.

She had to get off the road, it was too dangerous to drive. Austin saw where she was and made the easy choice of going to Clay's, it was right there and it was better than her possibly having a wreck, but something told her that her dad wouldn't see it that way.

She banged on the door as hard as she could. The porch was covering her from the rain, but it was blowing with the wind and soaking her anyways.

Clay opened the door. "Austin, what are you doing here?" He asked letting her inside.

"I was driving and had to go somewhere, I couldn't see the road at all." She explained.

"Why were you driving in this mess?"

"I was coming home from Josslyn's and it started pouring!" Austin took off her wet coat and handed it to Clay.

"I'm glad your here, you don't need to drive in this." Clay said sitting her coat on the chair.

"It's quiet." Austin walked into the living room. "Who's here?"

"No one." Clay walked behind her. "Dad's at a meeting and Mom's at Dante's."

Austin nodded and then felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Dad, yeah I'm fine." Austin assured him. "I had to stop at Clay's, it was the closest house."

"I'll be home as soon as the storm breaks." She promised.

"Okay, I love you too, bye."

"I love this movie." Austin said with a tear rolling down her face.

She had talked him into watching the Notebook and even though he would never show it, Clay was actually enjoying it.

He stroked her hair. She was beautiful and this moment made him want to make the best choices, so that someday, everyday could be like this. Tangled in each others arms on the couch watching a movie. But it was a done deal, something he had to do and as much as he loved Austin, this buisness is dangerous and he would die before he would put her in harms way.

The movie was over and the credits were rolling before he finally got up the courage to tell her.

"We have to break-up." He said.

"What?" She looked up at him, not hearing exactly what he had said.

"We have to break-up."

She heard him this time and not only was she hurt, she was confused.

"What are you talking about?" She shot up.

"It's for your own good." Clay looked at her. He didn't want to hurt her, but it was better to hurt now and over him than be in a coma or dead.

"If this has something to do with the damn mob, I'm going to kill you!" She yelled.

"Better me then you." He said.

"Oh my God!" She stood up. "This is about the mob!"

"It's dangerous, Austin."

"Yeah, I know, Clay. I grew up in it!" Austin yelled. "I'm always going to be in danger, that's my life and I'm okay with that!"

"I'm not." Clay moved closer to her, but she backed up. "Austin."

"I don't need protecting, Clay. I'm a big girl, okay?" She looked at him. "If this is about something else, it's fine, but don't act like your protecting me by breaking up with me, okay?"

"I'm not, I mean, I am, but, damn it Austin, don't you know this is killing me?"

"Then why are you doing it?"

"Because, as much as it hurts me to let you go, I know it's better for you."

"My hero." Austin rolled her eyes. "I don't need saving and I don't need protecting."

Clay watched her grab her coat and walk towards the door.

"Austin, where are you going?" He yelled. "It's still storming!"

"I don't care!" She yelled running out the door and slamming it shut.

"Fuck." He kicked the chair and then ran after her.

"Austin!" He yelled running into the pouring rain.

She didn't say anything, she just kept walking to her car. Getting her door open, Clay reached over her and shut it again.

"Stop." Austin turned around, facing him.

"No." He said, water dripping down his face.

"Clay, you want to break-up, okay, I'm leaving." She said and Clay couldn't tell if she was crying or if it was just the rain.

"I don't want too, but I have to."

She looked at him. He wasn't tough, he wasn't hard core, he was Clay and she knew that he was doing what he thought was best.

"Just stop." She said putting her mouth on his.

Clay was reluctant at first, but he couldn't resist. The rain was pouring down and thunder was cracking in the background, but all he was thinking about was Austin.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his midsection and he started walking towards the door, trying to find a way to get inside without having to seperate.

The foyer was soaking wet and they made a trail of water as they made their way back into the living room. Clay sat her onto her feet as he kicked off his shoes and jacket.

Austin unzipped her soaking wet jacket and then walked over to the stairs, giving Clay a come hither look. He followed her up the stairs and into his bedroom, where they had been months earlier, about to do the same thing they were about to do now.

Clay watched as she unbuttoned her pants and began tugging at them. It was harder to get your pants off when they're drenched with water, but they did it.

"Do you have protection?" She asked working on getting her top off.

He nodded and then pulled a condom out of his dresser drawer. Clay sat it down and began helping her pull of her shirt. He wrapped his arms around her tiny body, pulling it into his. They separated and she fell back onto his bed with a giggle and then he was on top of her, attacking her neck.

Her back curled up and she felt the chill bumps run over her skin. Austin pulled his face to hers, this was it, they were really going to do it.

"I love you." She breathed.

Clay smiled his dimpled smile and they began stripping the rest of their clothes off.


	20. Rainy Summer Mornings

Chapter Twenty: Rainy Summer Mornings

Clay rolled over in his bed, expecting to feel Austin's warm body, but all he felt was his empty sheets. He lifted up his head and opened his eyes, finding her standing by the window looking out at the rain.

Rolling out of bed, Clay slipped on his boxers and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

Austin smiled feeling his lips kiss her bare shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"How much I love the rain." She smiled. "What time is it?"

"Three thirty." Clay said looking at the clock. "The whole town's going to flooded by morning."

Austin nodded. "Did you talk to your parents?"

"Yeah, they both said to stay put until the storms over and that their going to do the same."

Austin let out a small yawn.

"Come back to bed." Clay turned her around so she was facing him.

Standind on her tip toes, she kissed him softly on the lips and then followed him back to his bed.

"I love you." Clay said kissing her head that was laying sleepily on his chest.

"Always." She smiled kissing his chest.

Clay smiled. "Always."

"Hey sleepy head." Austin smiled when she saw Clay walk into the kitchen.

"Morning." He rubbed his eyes. "Is it still raining?"

"Nope." Austin flipped one of the pancakes she was making. "But, like you predicted, the roads are flooded."

"Sweet." He smiled kissing her on the lips.

"I talked to my parents and yours, they both said the same thing. Stay here until further notice."

"So, they basicly said that we have to stay in this _big_, _empty_, house and find ways to entertain ourselves." Clay flashed his dimples and took a seat at the table.

"Basicly." Austin smiled.

He watched her turn up the radio and dance around the kitchen in his oversized t-shirt, that was falling off one of her shoulders.

"You are the best thing that's ever been mine." She sang as she brought over the pancakes to the table.

Clay laughed, taking the plate from her and sitting it down on the table.

"So,honey." He smiled. "What's the plans for today?"

"I have a patient I have to see at two." Austin played along. "Do you have any meetings?"

Clay grinned. "Just one at four, what about the kids?"

Austin acted like she was thinging. "Mason has football at five and Laney has dance at twelve-thirty."

Clay laughed. He liked playing house with Austin, he liked it a lot. "And do you think we can find sometime for us?"

Austin thought about it. "Maybe."

Clay smiled at her as she sat down beside him.

Austin opened her eyes slowly, still a little sleepy. She tried to stretch out but, realized she was tight in Clay's sleeping arms.

He took a deep breath.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Austin touched his face. "Go back to sleep."

"I was already awake." He smiled sleepily.

Austin buried her head into his chest. "Why do you have to be the son of Sonny?"

Clay kissed her lightly on the head. "Don't think, go back to sleep."

"I can't help but think that if you were anyone other that Clay Corinthos, our relationship might be less complicated."

"If I wasn't who I am then we might not have ever met." He reminded her.

"True." She sighed. "Do you think it could be like this...forever."

"No." He told her the truth. "That's why I tried to end it yesterday."

"Why not?"

Clay looked down at her. "Because the mob is dangerous, risky and life threatening. Not many relationships make it though it."

"Lets face it, Austin. My future consists of gun fire, bullet wounds and probably prison time."

"But it doesn't have to be that way, Clay!"

"It does." He rubbed his thumb on her cheek. "So just lay here with me and enjoy the moment, okay?"

Austin nodded. "I'm going to love you Forever."

"Promise." Clay looked at her.

She cupped her hands around his face. "Promise."

A/N: This chapter was really short, but sweet. I love the ending, it's probably one of my favorite conversations Clay and Austin have had so far:) I promise to be back soon with another:) Thanks for reading and please Review:):)


	21. Back to SchoolBack to Reality

Chapter Twenty-One: Back to School...Back to Reality

It's going to be fine. Austin told herself as she slid into her new back to school outfit. A black peasant dress, that showed off her summery, tan legs and black ballet flats.

She through on a chunky gold necklace, some bracelets and a ring before checking her, freshly curled hair and walking down the stairs.

Wow. Look at all that's happened in almost a year.

"You look pretty." Sam smiled.

"Thanks." Austin grabbed her keys off the counter.

"This will be the first time you've talked to Liam since before summer, right?"

Austin nodded. "I just don't want it to be weird."

Sam smiled. "You'll figure it out."

"I hope so." Austin said kissing her bye and then yelling bye to her dad before running out the door.

"Senior year!" Clay picked her up, twirling her around. "I'm so pumped!"

Austin squealed. "Me too!"

"You look beautiful." He took her hand.

Austin blushed as they walked into the school.

"I have to get to class." Austin smiled.

"Okay." Clay kissed her. "Then go."

She smiled and kissed him one last time before walking away. Austin turned around and blew him a kiss. "Find me at lunch!"

She watched him nod with a smile before walking into her first class of the day, English. Taking her seat, Austin looked around for a familiar face.

She saw people she knew, but none that she hung out with on a regular basis. Her heart dropped when she saw Liam walk in. He looked just the same, his hair was a little longer, but he looked good.

They made eye contact for a couple of seconds before he looked away. Austin watched him look for a seat, it would be her luck that the only two that were available were in front of her and beside her.

He chose the one in front of her, wanting to look at her as little as possible.

What should she do? Say hi? Ask about his summer? She didn't know, so she just sat there.

The class went by painfully slow and it took everything Austin had not to get up and run out.

"Your fist assignment is to make a poster of what you did this summer." The teacher smiled. "It has nothing to do with English, I just though it would be fun!"

Great. Austin thought. This is going to be Hell.

"So hows your day going?" Clay asked wrapping his arms around Austin.

"Well, I saw Liam." Austin looked at him.

"How was that?"

"Weird, awkward, sad...take your pick." She sighed.

"It's all gonna work out, Aus."

"Promise." She hugged him.

"Promise." He hugged her back.

The last class of the day. All she had to do was get through one more class and then she'd be out of here.

Damn. She thought to herself when she saw Liam sitting in her History class. There were plenty of empty seats and she decided to take one in the back.

"Joss!" Austin waved her had in the air, seeing her best friend walk into the classroom.

"Did you see Liam?" She asked quietly. "That's awkward."

"Tell me about it." Austin whispered.

"Have you talked to him?"

"Nope...not even a hello."

"Well then, go say hi."

"Are you crazy?" Austin looked at her. "I can't do that."

"Why not?" Josslyn asked. "Your going to have to be in this class with him for a whole semester, so you should be friendly."

Austin took a deep breath. Josselyn was right.

She got up and smoothed out her dress before making her way over to where Liam was sitting.

"Liam." She said quietly.

Liam turned his head around and stared at her with his deep blue eyes. "Hi" He said just before the teacher appeared and made everyone take their seats.

"What did he say?" Josslyn asked.

"He said hi." Austin said taking her seat.

"Was it a It's good to see you, Hi or a leave me the Hell alone Hi?"

Austin looked at her. "I don't know."

Josslyn rolled her eyes. "Well, he looks hot!"

"Joss!"

"What?" She shrugged her shoulders. "He does!"

Austin laughed. "Go for it, if you want to."

"Oh, no, that's okay."

"Why not?"

"Cause, I'm just not interested."

"Uh-huh, I'm sure it has nothing to do with a guy named Noah Drake."

"It doesn't!"

Austin nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I'm real convinced."

Austin slammed her locker shut and spun around feeling someone kiss her cheek.

"Hello." Clay smiled.

"Hi." Austin hugged him.

"You ready to go?"

Austin nodded and then took his hand. "Let's go."

"Crap!" She said when they reached the school doors. "I forgot my English paper, we have a project do next week and I need to get started on it."

"Okay." Clay turned around. "I'll go get it."

"It'll take forever, your not to good with locker combinations, you know." Austin smiled.

Clay laughed. "You might be right about that one."

"I'll meet you at your car." She kissed him on the lips before walking back into the school.

"Oh sorry." She said bumping into someone.

Liam turned around. "Austin, hey."

"Oh, hey, Liam." She said.

"So...how was your summer?" He asked awkwardly.

"It was good...did you have a good trip?"

"I did." He smiled.

They both turned their heads to the parking lot, hearing screeching tires and what sounded like gunfire.

Austin dropped her stuff and ran outside while Liam ran after her.

She pushed through the crowd that was appearing to find Clay laying helpless on the ground.

"Clay!" Austin screamed, running over to him and bending down beside him.

She bent down next to him. "Somebody call 911!"

"Clay." Austin said putting his head into her lap. "Clay, can you hear me?"

"Austin." He said quietly.

"Your going to be fine, okay?" She cried. "I promise."

"Austin!" Liam broke through the crowd and stopped dead in his tracks seeing Clay, shot.

She didn't take her eyes off Clay. "Stay with me, okay?"

"I...love...you." He eyes slowly shut.

"Clay!" She screamed. "Clay, please don't do this, Clay!"

A/N: Whoa! Cliffhanger:):) What do you thinks gonna happen? Thanks for reading and please review:):)


	22. Drowning in the Darkness

Chapter Twenty-Two: Drowning in the Darkness

Austin felt like a zombie, she felt empty and angry. She sat in a chair beside Clay's hospital bed, watching him, waiting for him to wake up.

His monitor kept making a beeping sound, but she had tuned everything out. She didn't hear Olivia's crying, or her dad asking her if she was okay, all she heard was screeching tires and gunshots.

Clay looked dead. He was pale and lifeless, Patrick said he was in a coma and he didn't know when he would wake up.

Austin felt destroyed, heartbroken and devastated. She had his cold hand in hers and their was no one who was going to make her let go, she was hanging on for dear life.

"Honey." Sam said softly.

Austin turned towards her. "huh?"

"You need to get some rest, okay?" Sam nodded. "Sonny will call if anything changes."

"I'm not leaving him." She started to cry.

"You can come back, tomorrow, you don't have to go to school." Sam promised.

Austin whipped away her tears. "Okay."

"I'll give you a minute." Sam closed the door behind her.

Austin stood up and traced her thumb along Clay's face. "I love you, Clay. Please come back to me." She kissed his lips and felt a tear run down her cheek.

Jason ran down the hall as fast as he could and almost broke the door trying to get into Austin's room. He saw her tossing and turning, screaming bloody murder.

"Clay!" She screamed. "No!"

Jason grabbed her. "Austin, wake up, Austin!"

Austin fought him, still sleeping and screaming.

"Austin!"

Her eyes flew open, she fought to get away, while she screamed.

"ssshhh." Jason hugged her. "It was a dream. Sssshhhhh."

Austin realized where she was and stopped fighting and screaming. She hugged him back and cried onto his chest.

"sssshhh." Jason rocked her back and forth like when she was a baby. "sssshhhh, it's okay, your safe."

Austin kept crying. She saw her mom and brother standing at her door, with worried looks of their faces. She didn't care, she couldn't care, she couldn't even stop crying.

"Dad...what...if" She tried to say while she she cried. "What...if...he...dies!"

Jason kept rocking her, trying to calm her down. "Don't think about it, try to go back to sleep."

He held her until she fell back asleep and was sleeping quietly.

He kissed her on the head and then lingered in her doorway, afraid she was going to start crying and screaming again.

Jason finally made his way back into his and Sam's room.

"She's finally out." Jason sighed climbing into bed.

"Good." Sam said. "That was scary, she was freaking out."

Jason sighed. "If he doesn't wake up Sam, it will destroy her."

"I know."

Austin sat in the same seat she had the day before. She hadn't bothered to put on make-up, or fix her hair, what was the point?

She knew her parents were worried about her, she was kind of worried about herself too. What would happen if Clay didn't wake up, where does she go from here?

Austin jumped feeling a hand touch her shoulder.

"Sorry." Liam half smiled. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't" Austin told him.

"Oh, okay."

"Why are you here, you didn't go to school either?" She looked at him.

He looked worried, too. "Schools been out of an hour, Austin."

"Oh." She looked at the clock. 4:00. "Time just gets away from you in here, I guess."

"Have the doctors told you anything new?" Liam took a seat beside her.

She shook her head. "Just that their hoping he wakes up soon because they need to get one of the other bullets out and they can't until he wakes up."

Liam nodded. "How long have you been here?"

"Since seven."

"Wow, you must be starving."

Austin shrugged her shoulders.

"We could go get some food?"

"I can't...I mean I want too, but what if he wakes up?"

"Then a nurse will call you, come on, you have to take care of yourself or you'll be in here too."

She thought about it for a minute. Liam was right and she was starving.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you look like hell."

Austin cracked a smile. "Thanks."

She knew he was right, though. She was wearing a black sweat suite, tennis shoes and her hair was in a pony tail on top of her head. She knew she probably had bags under her eyes and red blotches on her face from when she was crying earlier.

"I missed you this summer." Liam said.

"Yeah, me too." Austin half smiled.

"So, you and Clay."

"I wasn't trying to hurt you, it's just, he was here and you...weren't."

"I know, I don't blame you." He told her.

Austin looked at him. She really had missed Liam, not as a boyfriend, but as a friend. Someone she could talk to and be open with, maybe this was good. They should be able to be friends.

"I should get back to the hospital." She stood up. "Thanks for this."

Liam smiled. "Anytime."

"And, Austin." He stopped her before she left. "He's gonna be okay."

She just gave him a appreciative smile before disappearing out the door.

A/N: Poor Clay:( I like the Austin/Liam interaction...what do yall think, can they/should they be friends? Thanks for reading and please review:)


	23. Two Weeks Later

Chapter Twenty-Three: Two Weeks Later

Austin sat in her first class of the day. She wasn't paying attention, all she could think about was Clay and the fact that he hadn't woken up yet. It was going on two weeks since he had been shot and everything was a mess.

Sonny and Olivia were a wreck and her parents weren't much better. Neither was she, though. Austin was still having nightmares about that day and every morning around two she would wake up screaming in her dad or mom's arms.

She wasn't fun, bubbly, all smiles, Austin Morgan anymore. Now she was quiet, dark and angry, all because of the stupid mob.

"Hey." Liam said snapping her out of her trance.

"huh?" Austin looked at him.

"Are you okay?"

"Just tired." She tired to mask her pain.

"Not sleeping good?"

Austin shook her head before feeling a buzzing sensation at her foot. She reached into her bag and pulled out her cell phone that was telling her she had a new message.

Her fingers fumbled over one another as she quickly opened the phone to read the message. Austin's eyes skimmed the message and she jumped to her feet, making the whole class look at her.

"Ms. Morgan?" The teacher looked at her. "Are you alright?"

Austin grabbed her bag. "He's awake." She smiled at Liam.

Liam smiled. He was happy, he didn't want Clay to die, but he wouldn't have minded a couple of more days with Austin all to herself.

"I have to go." she ran towards the through the door.

"Austin!" Liam ran after her. "I'll drive."

It felt like everything was happening in slow motion. Austin ran through the halls of the hospital with Liam following close behind. Clay was awake and she had to get to him before anything else happened.

She knew the way to his room by heart. She could get there blindfolded if she needed too.

The door was open and as she slowed down to walk into the room she felt a rush of nervousness, what if it wasn't the same? What if things were forever changed?

"Clay." She whispered walking into his room and seeing his eyes open, and looking at her.

She walked over to his bed and touched his face, barely seeing it through her tears.

"Hi." He smiled.

God how she had missed that smile.

"You scared the hell out of me."

He took her hand and gently pulled her to sit on the bed. "I'm sorry."

Austin smiled through her tears. "Don't be sorry, I'm so glad your okay."

Clay pulled her into him. Her head crying on his shoulder and his arms wrapped as tight as they would go around her.

"ssshhh." He tried to sooth her.

Clay looked up and saw Liam watching them from the door. Clay gave him a thank you nod and then watched as Liam nodded and disappeared.

Austin lifted her head up. "Where's everyone at, I know they must be freaking out cause your awake."

"I asked the nurse to wait about thirty minutes before calling them, I just wanted it to be us for a little while."

Austin smiled. "Their worried sick, you should call them."

"You look tired." Clay changed the subject.

"I haven't been sleeping that good."

He got the same worried expression that her dad and Liam had also had when they talked to her.

"Lay down with me." Clay gently tugged on her arm. "Please."

"I'm fine, I swear."

"I know, I just want to hold you." He smiled. "It's been awhile."

Austin smiled and laid down beside him."

Clay held Austin while she slept, her head on his chest and her body curled up next to him. After she had laid down beside him, it hadn't taken her long to fall fast asleep.

"Clay!" He heard his mom cry. "Baby, I'm so glad your okay!"

"ssssshhhhh!" Clay put his finger to his lips when she walked into the room. "Mom, I love you, but you have to be quiet."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know Austin was in here." Olivia walked over to his bed and kissed him on the forehead. "How are you feeling, do you feel good?"

"I feel fine, mom."

Clay looked up hearing feet sprinting down the hall. He put his finger to his lip again, seeing his dad, Jason and Sam.

Jason looked at Austin fast asleep on Clay. It was weird, she was so comfortable, he suddenly felt that protective fatherly instinct and had the urge to kill Clay.

"She said she wasn't sleeping good." Clay looked at Jason.

"She's been having nightmares, about the shooting."

Clay looked at Austin, sleeping peacefully in his arms. He softly touched her face, she was so beautiful, so perfect.

"Maybe they'll stop." Clay said. "She needs a goodnight sleep."

Jason was surprised at how concerned Clay was. I mean, sure, he thought Clay cared about Austin, but he was truly worried, and he was the one who just woke up from a coma.

"He can only have one visitor at a time." A nurse told them.

"When Austin wakes up, I'll have her call you." Clay told Sam and Jason.

"Maybe we should wake her." Sam said.

Clay shook his head. "She's sleeping peacefully, just let her sleep. We'll be fine."

Clay watched as everyone left the room and then when they were gone he snuggled closer to Austin and counted his blessings.

"It's the only way to keep him safe." Sonny said.

"It can't be, Sonny." Olivia looked at Clay though the hospital window. "If we take him away from her, he'll never forgive us."

"Would you rather him be dead or angry?"

"How do we even know that they'll come after Clay again?"

"We don't, but I'm not taking that chance."

"Fine." Olivia crossed her arms. "Call Bernie and have him make the reservations."

Sonny nodded. "He'll take it okay, their young, it wouldn't have lasted anyways."

A/N: Yay, Clay's awake, but where's he going? Sorry guys, this stories about to take a sad turn for Austin and Clay:( Thanks for reading and please Review:)


	24. GoodbyeForever

Chapter Twenty-Four: Goodbye...Forever.

"This is bull shit!" Clay yelled.

"Clay." Sonny said firmly. "This is something that has to happen, you almost died."

"But I didn't, I'm fine."

"Honey, try to understand where we're coming from." Olivia sat bedside him.

"How could I possibly understand?" Clay stood up. "Your ripping my whole life apart and your telling me that the decision is final, I have no say in anything!"

"We're trying to protect you, Clay. We're trying to protect everyone."

"I don't need protecting, I'm not a baby!"

"What about Brett, Noah and Josslyn?" Sonny looked at him. "What about Austin?"

"Do they need protecting?"

Clay didn't say anything.

"I can't protect them, if we're still here, Clay." Sonny looked at him.

"Just because you leave doesn't mean the war will stop, what about Jason?"

"They don't want Jason, they want me."

"When are we leaving?" Clay crossed his arms.

"Tomorrow night, we'll meet on the jet at seven."

Clay looked at his dad once more before shaking his head and walking out the door.

"What are you doing here?" Austin smiled. "You should be resting."

"I wanted to see you." Clay half smiled, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"I'm glad, but you really need to rest." She said pulling him down onto her bed.

They both laid on her bed, snuggled close.

He kissed her shiny brown hair and then smelt her intoxicating smell. God he was going to miss her.

"I'm so glad your okay." She said rubbing his chest softly. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"You would be fine." He said holding her close.

"No, I wouldn't." She laughed. "I was a wreck when you were in the hospital."

"Your strong, Austin. One of the strongest people I know, you can get through anything."

"I'm not so sure." She said.

"I am." Clay kissed her head, again. "Your incredible, Austin Morgan, and Beautiful."

"You really have to start taking it easy, Clay." She looked up at him.

"I will, but right now just lay with me and let me compliment you." He smiled. "It relaxes me."

"Well." Austin kissed him. "Then, please continue."

"Clay?" Liam looked up from working on his jeep. "Didn't no you were stopping by."

"Sorry, I didn't either, but do you think we could talk for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure." Liam said.

"I need you to look after Austin for me." Clay told him. "My dad's making me leave for a little while."

"Does Austin know about this?" Liam asked.

Clay shook his head. "No, and please keep it that way."

"I think you should tell her, Clay."

"No, it'll be to hard."

Lian didn't say anything.

"Just please, watch out for her, make sure she's okay, be there for her." Clay swallowed.

"Are you sure?"

"I just want her to be happy." Clay shoved his hands in his pockets. "And she won't be happy with me."

"Okay, I'll will." Liam said. "But Austin's not the kind of girl that likes to be protected."

"Do the best you can." Clay smiled, thinking of how stubborn Austin is.

Liam nodded.

Austin walked into her room, kicking off her shoes turning on her TV. She picked up the clothes that scattered her floor and picked up a pen that had fallen off her desk.

That's how she spotted it. A letter with her name written on it, sitting on her desk.

She grabbed it and opened it thinking that it was from her parents, or maybe from Clay.

_Austin, _

_I hope you know how hard this is for me to tell you. I hope you know that_

_I love you with everything I have and that I would never leave if I had the_

_choice. Please don't be mad at me for not telling you in person, I knew that_

_if I saw your face again, I would have to run away with you because I would_

_never leave you. People say that young love never lasts, but my love for you _

_is something that will never change, it doesn't matter if I'm seventeen or _

_seventy. I don't want you to wait on me, though. I want you to find someone _

_else and be happy. I want you to have a normal life away from the mob, I want_

_you to be the successful women, that your destined to be. Your destined for _

_greatness Austin Morgan, I'm just sorry I won't be there to see what that greatness_

_is. I have faith that you'll get over this and meet someone that will love you the way_

_you deserve to be loved. I have no doubt that you'll change many more lives the way_

_you have changed mine. By the time you read this, seven o' clock will have already _

_passed and I'll be gone, but please remember, I will always love you, no matter what, _

_I promise. _

_Love,_

_Clay_

Austin felt tears streaming down her face. She looked over at the clock, it wasn't seven yet. She had time to stop him.

She grabbed her keys and ran downstairs and out the door, not even stopping to tell her parents where she was going.

She drove like a crazy person, flying eighty down the roads to the airport. Austin knew right where to find them. She had flown with her dad and Sonny so many times on their private jets she could get there blindfolded.

It was five minutes until seven when she screeched onto the runway. She saw a limo and the jet. Then she saw him, getting out of the limo and walking to the jet.

She got out of her car, not even closing the door.

"Clay!"

Clay turned around and saw her running towards him.

"Austin." He took off in her direction, meeting her half way and catching her in a tight hug.

"Please don't leave me." She whispered.

He pulled back and cupped his hands around her wet face. "I'm so sorry."

"I'll wait for you." She said. "I love you, Clay."

"I know you do." Clay said trying not to cry.

"I don't want you to leave." She hugged him again.

"Me either." Clay said, now with tears coming from his eyes.

He rubbed his thumb across her tear stained cheek. "You saved me, Austin Morgan."

She closed the gap between their lips and kissed him like she had never kissed him before. This was their last kiss.

Clay seperated their lips after what felt like hours, and then turned around seeing his parents watching.

He kissed her wet cheek one more time. "Be happy Austin, I want that more than anything."

Clay whipped the tears out of his eyes before turning and walking onto the plane, leaving Austin, crying on the runway.

"Honey, are you okay?" Olivia asked as the plane took off.

"I just left the best thing that I have ever had." Clay moved past her. "I don't think I'll ever get over that."

A/N: Awww...poor Clay and Austin!:( Some of your are going to kill me for breaking up the perfect couple, but if it didn't have some drama and heartbreak, then this story would be kinda boring. Lol. Next chapter will be the last in this story, but don't worry the story of Austin, Clay, and Liam are far from over. Stay tuned for next chapter and you'll see what I mean. Thanks for reading and please review!:)


	25. It started with a letter

Chapter Twenty-Five: It Started With A Letter

Ten months later:

"Hey, babe!" Liam yelled opening the front door.

Austin smiled walking out of the kitchen and hugging him tight. "Tell me we're making the right decision."

"We are." Liam tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "This was your idea, you know."

She smiled. "I know, but I'm just scared."

"We'll have each other, that's all that matters." He kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you." Austin hugged him.

"I love you, too." Clay smiled. "Do you have everything ready?"

"Almost." Austin said. "I have to go by the bank, get the money from my savings."

"Okay, I'll meet you here at seven?"

"Yeah, my parents should be gone by then."

"Austin!" Sam called up the stairs. "We're leaving, we'll see you tonight!"

Austin ran down stairs. "I love you, mom." Austin hugged her.

"I love you too sweetie, is everything alright?"

Austin nodded. "Everything's fine."

She ran over to Jason when he walked into the room. "I love you, Dad."

Jason hugged her tight. "I love you too."

"Are you sure everything's fine?" Jason asked.

"Can't a daughter just hug her parents?" Austin smiled.

"Be good." Jason smiled. "We'll see you later tonight."

Austin walked around the big empty house. She hadn't been there since Clay left, ten months ago.

All the furniture was their, but no bodies filled the big mansion. It was lonely and dark. Austin remembered all the memories that were made in that house. It was sad how things had turned out, and Austin would be lying to say she never thought about what could have been if Clay was still in Port Charles.

She snapped out of memory lane, hearing the front door open.

"Hello?" She called from the living room.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him walk into the living room.

He looked the same, he looked like she remembered.

"Austin!" Clay smiled.

"Oh God." She whispered with tears in her eyes.

Why was this happening, she had moved on, she was happy.

"What are you doing here?" Clay smiled moving closer to her.

"Taking a trip down memory lane." Austin tried to smile.

"I missed you." He moved to hug her.

Austin stepped back.

"Austin." He looked hurt.

"I'm with Liam, Clay."

"Oh." He was hurt.

"Why are you here, in Port Charles?"

"I came back..."

"I'm leaving, Clay, tonight."

"Where are you going?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because, you didn't tell me!" She yelled. "Why should I tell you?"

"Austin, please."

"I'm sorry, Clay." She whipped a tear from her eye. "I will always love you, but you left and I had to move on."

Clay just looked at her.

"I'm sorry." She said walking out the door.

"Yeah, me too." He said.

Austin stopped hearing the sadness in his voice, but then continued to walk out the door.

"You ready?" Liam asked when he was finished loading the bags, that the moving van didn't already take.

"Yeah." She said sitting the letter that she wrote to her parents down on the kitchen table. "I'm ready."

Austin took one more look around her house, the house that she grew up in, the house that had so many great memories.

Getting into the car, Liam took her hand. "This is the start of our adventure."

Austin smiled, but the truth was that she was worried. She was worried that her family would never forgive her, and she was even more worried Clay would never forgive her.

"Austin, were home!" Sam yelled through the house.

"Sam!" Jason called from the kitchen.

Sam ran into the kitchen. "What?"

He held up the white envelope that said Mom and Dad on the front.

Jason opened it up and pulled out the letter.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I understand if you never forgive me for what I'm doing,_

_but I just need you to know that it has nothing to do with_

_you guys. I need a fresh start, I need to be away and to spread_

_my wings. The last thing Liam and I want to do is hurt you or_

_his parents, they also got a letter and know nothing more than_

_you do. I can't tell you where we're going, but please know that_

_we're safe and that I can handle this. You raised me to be a strong_

_person and now I need to show myself that I am that strong person._

_The last thing I want is for you to be disappointed in me, or the _

_decisions I have made with my life. You guys taught me that_

_decisions have consequences and that I have to live with them,_

_I just can't live with them their, in Port Charles. You might be _

_confused, but the picture in the envelope will explain. If not the_

_same girl I was ten months ago, it all started with a letter, so I _

_thought I would end it with one. Mom and Dad I love you so _

_much, please don't worry or try to find us, I will write to you, so _

_you'll know I'm safe. I love you._

_Austin_

Sam grabbed the envelope while Jason was still looking at the letter. Praying this was some kind of sick joke.

"Oh God." Sam cried looking at the picture.

Jason took the photo from her. He looked at it. His jaw was clenched tight and his eyes were watering.

"We'll get spinelli to find them." Jason told Sam.

"We should go over to Lucky and Elizabeth's, see if their letter is different." Sam said.

Jason nodded, sitting down the letter and the sonogram picture on the kitchen table.

A/N: WHOA! Big things happened in this last chapter! Don't worry I'm not ending the Austin/Clay/Liam love triangle like that!:) The 3rd story will be about Liam and Austin living on their own and trust me it isn't going to be happy for very long...stay tuned _The Boy I love _is Coming in December:) Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
